


Just around the river bend

by Nanartist707



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith had a crush on Shiro, M/M, Smut, and I don’t know what more to put here, avatar au freeform, he suffered a lot, kuro is dead, lance was a Galra prisioner, original character introduced, past kuro/Lance relationship, shance, this is a gift, where the people that can bend are actually aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanartist707/pseuds/Nanartist707
Summary: After they discovered that Kuro was a clone, and Shiro went back to the team, Lance gets captured by the Galra and he is now different than he used to be.Or me taking a different view of avatar and letting Lance be the last water bender in the whole galaxy... I need to get better at this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilistshiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/gifts).

> Hello! So, this is a present fic for my boo @NihilistShiro!  
They didn’t ask me to do it, they don’t even know I’m doing this lol.  
So I hope you like boo!  
This is a huge one so I’ll proba divide this in two >\\\\\\\\\<

Lance always had a crush on Shiro. Yes he liked girls, he liked Allura, liked to flirt with the beautiful alien girls, but Shiro? Shiro was special to him. 

When he saw Shiro in the desert his heart flipped wildly, receiving the gift of working with Shiro? Being his friend? God Lance would never ask for anything again. He was happy being Shiro’s friend. He had nothing left to want.

He was so wrong.

After Shiro was rescued, things changed between them. Shiro was flirting with him, touching him and Lance still didn’t know how it happened. Somehow, he was now Shiro’s boyfriend.

They spent their nights in Shiro’s room, talking about everything they could think of. The conversation always died at some point, leaving an awkward tension between them. 

Lance was pulled to Shiro like he was a magnet, and they would languidly kiss each other for hours. It never went further than that, but Lance didn't complain. He never thought a day would come when he would be kissing Shiro in the first place.

No one knew about them. Shiro was a reserved person after all.

That’s why it hurt Lance a thousand times more when he discovered that  _ his _ Shiro wasn’t really Shiro, but a clone.

When the real Shiro woke up, with his gorgeous white hair? It was like a punch to Lance’s face, because real Shiro acted just like he had before he'd gone missing, like Lance didn't exist.

Lance cried for hours in his room, which felt strange with all that had happened.

There was a knock on his door and Lance answered the door, after God knows how many hours had passed, only to freeze on the spot.

“Hey.” Shiro. Real Shiro was right there, standing on Lance’s door, seeing how his eyes were red and puffy. Great.

“Hey Shiro.” Lance tried to speak casually, but of course it didn’t work. Shiro didn’t seemed to care though.

“This…” Shiro moved his hands so they were now in front of Lance’s face. “Is yours, right?” Lance looked down, seeing his night care bag. Wonderful, things are only getting better and better. “They were in my bathroom?”

“Y-Yeah! Uh, you- I mean, your clone asked for it one of these days, I forgot to take it back!” Lance took the bag out of Shiro’s hands.

“He did?” Shiro asked confused.

“Yeah! Y-You don’t remember? Don’t you have his memories or something like that?” Stop digging your own hole Lance!

“No, I don’t remember any of  _ his  _ memories.” Ouch. Told ya Lance, now you can die in peace. 

No one knew about you and Shiro, the clone Shiro, dammit!

“Oh ok, yeah…” Lance could feel tears gathering up again

“Hey, are you ok?” Shiro asked after a few seconds of silence.

“What?” Lance looked up, eyes wide, he thought Shiro didn’t… Care…? “Yeah, yes, I’m fine. W-Why?” Shiro reached out to touch his face.

“I’m not stupid to the point I don’t notice when someone had been crying Lance. Whatever it is, you can talk to me if you need to vent. I care about you.” Lance blushed hard. What? What?? That was new information! Since when??

“W-Well, Shiro, I-”

“Shiro! What the hell are you doing that you’re still not here??” Keith asked through the communicator. “You’re the one that asked me to train with you.” Oh perfect, excuse us Mullet, but were busy!

“Right. Sorry Keith, I’m going now.” Shiro looked apologetic to Lance. “Sorry Lance, I need to go, but if ever want to talk…”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll find you.” Lance dismissed him. How could he be so stupid and actually think he was  _ special  _ to Shiro? The only special person for him was Keith. “When will I learn to let this go?” He asked himself when Shiro wasn’t present anymore. He could do it. He had another uncorresponded crushes before, and they all disappeared quickly enough to not leave a huge scar… He just needed time. And space.

……

A month passed, Shiro was still worried with Lance, things were… off. More than usual, he was still the same boy Shiro remembered, playing pranks with Hunk and Pidge, flirting with Allura, talking with Coran about different things, exchanging a few words with Keith when necessary, but not looking at Shiro. At all. When he went to his room to give back his beauty routine stuff he had told him he could talk with him, that he cared for him right? Then why Things went the complete opposite way? He was walking, thinking in going to his room again and ask what was happening, when he passed through the observation deck and saw Lance there, standing, with a sweater double his size, gazing at the stars. And he was so beautiful.

“Lance.” Shiro couldn’t help his voice going soft when saying his name, but that apparently scared Lance, that flinching looked back.

“Shiro?” He seemed confused, like he was questioning if he really was Shiro or someone else. There was something on his eyes, for a instant they sparkled, making Shiro be mesmerized by them, only to go back to normal. “What are you doing here?” He looked away, back to the stars. He was uncomfortable, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, as if guarding himself.

“I… I just wanted to know if you’re ok.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not looking at me.”

“I Don’t need to, I’m fine Shiro, just leave me alone.”

“If I did something to you Lance, please tell me, I’ll apologize.”

“I told you I’m fine, just let it go.”

“Why were you surprised when I called you just now?”

“Let it go Shiro.”

“No. Come on Lance, talk to me. I told you I care about you, that you could talk with me, why are you avoiding me?” Shiro was stubborn, he wouldn’t let things go until he had an answer.

“I said let it go! You won’t remember or believe me if I tell you, so just leave me alone!” Lance exploded, taking Shiro by surprise, he turned on his heels to leave the room, but Shiro still held his arm.

“What do you mean by that? Did something happened with my clone? Did he do something to you?” Lance tried to push his arm, but Shiro didn’t let him. “Lance, tell me,  _ please. _ ” Finally Lance managed to get free from Shiro’s grip. 

“And why do I have to do that?” Lance looked at him with anger in his eyes and left, leaving a very troubled Shiro behind.

….

A few days passed, Lance still not talking with Shiro, they were all on the deck now, Allura talking about a necessary mission with the Blade of Marmora, a special  _ substance _ that the Galra wanted and, could, not, have, it. Shiro and Keith were already giving orders, divide and conquer style when Lance finally spoke. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. We should stick together, work in pairs at least.”

“Is an abandoned ship Lance. We go in, grab the substance and go out.” Keith told him exasperated. 

“It doesn’t matter Mullet. What if it is a trap?” For the first time, he looked at Shiro, that noticed the small hint of pain in the blue paladin’s eye. “Shiro?”

“I agree with Keith Lance, the fast we find the thing the faster we leave. Can’t do that if we’re all on the same place.” Shiro’s heart squeezed at the sight. Lance opened his mouth to say something against the idea, again, but he closed it. He looked to the other side, breaking his eye contact with Shiro, pained face. “Let’s suit up and get this done as quickly as possible.” Shiro said and everyone agreed.

Lance was inside Blue, making his way to his designated search area. And he was crying again, Blue purring softly, trying to sooth the paladin. She couldn’t speak, but  _ she  _ knew about Lance and… Kuro (that’s how Pidge named him). 

“I’m such a fool, Blue. Should have known that he was a clone. Takashi Shirogane, interested in old plain me? Ha, who was I kidding? Of course the  _ real _ Shiro would be all over Keith. Strong, handsome, mature, over a weak, immature…?” Lance sighed as Blue growled at him, an warning to stop talking bad about himself. “Sorry.”

Soon enough he was at the place he was supposed to check, putting his helmet on and turning on the communications, Lance sighed again. “This is such a bad idea.” He finally said when he saw the abandoned place. 

“If you’re going to complain, turn the mute on Lance.” Shiro wanted it to sound playful, but the silence that came after gave him the answer he needed. “I-I was joking Lan-”

“Whatever. I’ll just keep it to myself.” Lance cut him, how did Shiro managed to hurt him over and over again, without even realising? 

“Lance-”

“Guys, I’m not liking this.” This time Hunk was the one to cut Shiro off. “I think I should have agreed with Lance.” He was nervous.

“...I think I have to agree with Hunk…” Pidge answered after a few seconds of silence. “Is anyone seeing dead Galra bodies as well?”

“Yup. yeah, yeah, I am! And it’s freaking me out.” Hunk said, getting his bayard ready for action.

“Guys, relax, Allura told us that they were behind this thing. But Pidge did a scan before we got in remember? No one’s here.” Keith tried to placate Hunk’s nervousness.

The walls were all decorated with intricate drawings, Lance passed his hand through them, feeling the high relief. “It’s like they’re telling a story…” he whispered to himself. And it really looked like it. Lance tried to focus on the drawings, he loved history after all.

It looked like… Tai-chi? Always a person doing intricate movements and something moving, like waves? As he reached the end of his tunnel, he entered a room, where a white light hit the center of the “cave” and he saw his friends showing up one by one. “What the hell?”

“I think they’re all telling a story.” Pidge said, using their tablet. “Mine was people moving rocks? The earth? Whatever, Lance said his was water…” Keith said something about having seen fire emblems in his tunnel, and Hunk, very confused, settled for the “Air?” because he saw people “flying”. So it had something to do with the four elements. When they asked Shiro what he had seen on his tunell, he looked sad at his friends.

“I saw war, whatever happened to this people, they are now extinct, because they fought against each other.” 

Silence took its place. What the hell did Galra want in that place?

Not like they had the chance to discover. A loud noise came through and dozens of Galra robots appeared.

“It’s a trap!” Hunk yelled, panicking. 

“Just shoot them down genius!” Pidge also yelled, as they got their weapon ready.

What a mess. Lance didn’t want to yell the ‘ _ I told you!’  _ but too late, he was already yelling that to Keith and Shiro. They were fighting an endless fight, for each robot Lance killed, two more appeared in the place. “We need to leave!” Lance yelled, opening a path to the tunnel he came through, when the path was clear he grabbed Pidge first, yelling at them to shut up and move, he placed his hand on Hunk’s shoulder telling him that both of them would give support to Shiro and Keith, meaning they would be the last ones to go to the tunnel.

“Call for your lions!” Shiro’s orders. 

“Tell them to meet us where Blue is!” Keith’s orders. 

Of course. They worked so good together. Lance shook that thought away. He could not get distracted at that moment. So he and Hunk were shooting everything that moved. When Lance thought they were good to run he tapped Hunk’s shoulder again yelling a ‘go go go!’ 

His friends were safe. Good. Hunk passed through him as he turned to run to Blue, when he heard a loud ‘BANG’ and he felt it. He felt pain in his leg. Going straight to the floor.

“LANCE!!” He could hear Hunk’s agitated voice. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Lance looked behind him, dozens of robot soldiers were coming. He tried to move, but he just couldn’t. He groaned. He gave his best, feeling tears in his eyes blurring his view, but he got up, he was walking towards Hunk and falling again a second later, he looked to his foot and saw a galra holding it. He used his bayard again to shoot at him and at a few more that were  _ too _ close. Dammit. This was a disaster. He managed to get back on his feet, because Hunk was now shooting at the robots. But there were so many of them. Shit. 

Lance fell on his knees, his leg just didn’t want to move. And it was too late. 

“LANCE!” Shiro was the one yelling now, Lance looked up, but he didn’t even had to look back. He felt a robot grabbing him from behind, arm passing through his neck. 

He was definitely scared now, his eyes were wide open, fear so transparent on his face. He saw Shiro trying to move, trying to go to him, but Keith stopped him, ‘ _ is too dangerous!’,  _ for the first time after a while, Lance agreed with Keith. It was dangerous and he would not be responsible for Shiro being captured  _ again. _

Somehow Allura was now inside the Blue lion. She would not let the Galra have her. Good choice princess. Blue was definitely more important. “We need to go! Now! They’re coming from every direction!” Lance closed his eyes. He knew it was the right choice. Still hurt him though. “There’s nothing we can do for him now.”

God. Lance could feel the horror creeping inside of him, the urge to yell, to ask his team to not leave him there, to kiss Kuro one last time… To see his mother again… he opened his eyes. The last thing he saw was Shiro’s panicked face.

….

  
  
  


“Turn around.”

“Shiro…” Keith try to sooth him. 

“Turn around Allura! Now!”

“We can’t!” Allura shouted. Voice going higher than Shiro’s. “Don’t you think I want to?? Do you think I want to leave Lance with them?? But we. are. out. numbered!!”

“You could had let me go to him!” Shiro was exploding, his hands shot up. “I- We just stayed there! Watching!!”

“They were too many Shiro, I couldn’t let them capture you.” Keith looked guilty, but it was no secret that he would do anything for keeping Shiro safe. “And you know Lance wouldn’t want that either.”

“Oh that’s perfect. Perfect! So We just leave him there, to go to the same things I had to pass through, but only this time he  _ knows _ we abandoned him!”

“Enough!” Pidge was the one shouting now. They were hugging Hunk that was crying, desperately. His best friend. He just let his best friend be captured. And he did nothing to help him. Hunk was hyperventilating. He was crying and he couldn’t breath and if Lance was there he would know how to deal with it. He always knew. Pidge tried their best, giving him a paper bag, one that Lance made sure everyone had it in case something like that happened and he wasn’t close to his friend to help him. “We are short numbered. So we go to the BOM and ask for help. And we rescue him. Faster.” 

Shiro could feel his heart squeezing. “I should have listened to him.” He whispers clenching his hands. “I should have talked to him.”

…..

When Lance recovered his consciousness, he was in a dark room, with a soft purple light. A Galra room. The recent event jumped on his mind. That’s right, he was now a Galra prisoner. 

He tried to move, but his body didn’t move an inch. He squeezed his eyes trying to see if there was something he could use, when his eyes ended up falling on the mirror in front of him. Of course he couldn’t move, he was wearing something like a straightjacket, hands tied on his back, a rope connecting them to his feet. He didn’t like that. Didn’t like it at all. He tried to use his force against the rope, but it didn’t even move.

  
  
  


Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!! 

He pulled the rope, over and over again, getting anxious, praying for anyone to let him go. And of - fucking - course, now his memories of the moments he passed with Kuro came. He was crying again, squeezing his eyes shut, thinking that he would wake up and all would be just a dream, he would wake up and  _ Shiro _ would be there to kiss him and tell over and over again that he was safe. That he wasn’t dreaming and that he loved Lance.

Of course that didn’t happen and Lance snapped his eyes open when he heard the door open, fear installing itself again when he saw Haggar’s druids coming. He tried to escape, tried to bite the druid that was close to him, only to have his face slapped. Three more approached him, one of them holding a liquid that had a soft blue color, glowing. What was that?

“Oh no. No no no no. Get away from me with that thing!” Lance turned his face away. But the other druid held his face tigh. “What do you want from me?? What is that??” He tried to fight them but, eh, druid magic? Or something like that happened when the druid touched Lance’s forehead, forcing his body to stop fighting.

Lance could only make noises, choking trying to breathe while they injected the substance on his neck. After they finished the injection, the druid finally let go off Lance. “What- what did you do to me?” They didn't respond him, not that it would make him stop his questions, he kept asking what they wanted, what was that thing they gave him, to let him go, make threats, but he shut his mouth when Haggar appeared, snapping her fingers, making a circle appear under Lance, glowing a dark purple, Lance would ask what the fuck was happening, but he got his answer as a tube started going up. He was now trapped inside it as water started to fill it up.

“No! No no no! Shiro! Shiro!” Why yell and ask for the help of someone that abandoned you? “Guys! Please! Please!” As the water went up, he started panicking once more, not that he would show on his face the panic, he just glared at Haggar. He yelled as the water covered his head.

…

“Lance!” Shiro woke up, sitting quickly. “Dammit!” He passed a hand through his hair, hitting his communicator. “Pidge! Status!” He heard a noise as if things were falling. Great. 

“You scared the shit out of me!” Pidge shouted.

“Sorry. Have you fo-”

“Nothing yet.” Pidge cuts him. “It's weird. I can't find his quintessence Shiro.”

“Just-” Shiro breathed in. “Keep looking.”

“Always.” Pidge turned their comms off.

Shiro got up from his bed, changing his clothes. He looked at the mirror. What a great leader he was. When Lance most needed him, he didn't do anything. He's panicked face still fresh on his memory. It's been 3 months. Lance was nowhere to be found. 

Hunk was doing his best to not break down again, Keith was quieter than usual, Pidge only left her lab when she passed out. Always trying to find him. Trying to find Lance.

Shiro hated himself more than anything. Hated himself for not doing anything, for not doing his best to be ok with Lance again, to talk with him, see his smile, saying how he truly felt about Lance when he had the chance, tell him how he's the one responsible for keeping the team together… Tell him his feelings. Sometimes, sometimes Shiro dreams about them. Together, acting like boyfriends. Just lazily kissing him, like all this never happened.

He kept remembering the day he lost Lance. He was so much more. More than Lance himself could admit. If he hadn't chosen Keith to take his place, he knew that Black would have picked him. Always ready to act when no one else is. Like that day, when Shiro _ and  _ Keith didn't know what to do with that trap and Lance took it to his own hands to clear a path and send Pidge first. Everyone mattered to him.

Everyone except him.

Shiro wasn't a religious person. 

But at that moment, he prayed. Prayed for him to find his blue paladin. 

…

_ “You need to.” Kuro told Lance. “You already control the water Lance, blood isn’t that different.” _

_ “I don’t want to become the galra’s new killing machine Kuro.” Upon hearing the new name Kuro seemed uncomfortable.  _

_ “Don’t call me that. I’m Shiro.” Lance balanced his head.  _

_ “You’re not him.” He looked Kuro in the eyes. “That doesn’t mean I don’t love you, you know?” Kuro sighed. _

_ “I know… but Lance you need to get out of here… it’s been a year. You fought against every person the galra put in your way, I know that you ‘bending’ blood is something they want, but it’s also something that can save your life. You can finally be free.” _

Yes, somehow the blue substance changed Lance’s dna, he now was just like that old civilization he saw on the planet he was captured. It was weird, at first, he was being tortured to the point that he almost died a lot of times, drowned. Until he was able to breathe underwater. He was sent to the arena, without weapons, just a small bag with water, ‘that’s your weapon’, Lance really thought he would die one time when suddenly, after moving his hands to defend himself, the water moved, turning itself into ice and killing the opponent. This continued for months and in a blink of the eye, a year had passed. No words from voltron trying to rescue him. Did he mean so little to them? Or were they still desperate to find him?

_ “I love you.” Kuro said hugging lance from behind. “If I could, I would be with you… physically.” _

_ “You’re here. It’s enough for me.” _

_ Kuro remained silent for a few minutes. “I wish that was true Lance…”  _ and just like that, Kuro disappeared. Leaving Lance alone, again. 

…..

The team wasn’t the same as it was, after all a year had passed and they still didn’t find Lance.

“Pidge, you need to eat.” Hunk said sighing. “You will faint  _ again _ if you continue refusing to eat.”

“I need to find him.” Pidge didn’t even bother to look at Hunk. “It’s been a year Hunk. A year.” They finally stopped typing. “I can’t find his quintessence. W-what if he’s”

“Don’t.” Hunk put a hand on their shoulders. “Lance is alive. I know he is.”

“How can you be so sure?” They looked at Hunk, for the first time allowing their tears to fall. “How do you know he’s not dead?” Seeing his friend finally breaking, almost broke Hunk as well, but he needed to be stronger. 

“Weird best friend sensor.” He tried to make a joke but Pidge just cried more, so Hunk hugged them. 

“I want Lance back Hunk. He’s like a brother to me. I want him back!” Pidge pressed their little body against their giant friend. 

“I know Pidge. We will find him. I promise.”

Hunk was now at the training room, Keith was there, fighting against robots. “End sequence.” He he calmly said to the computer and Keith glared at him. 

“What are you doing?”

“Preventing you from collapsing, like Pidge,  _ again _ .” Hunk sighed, passing a hand through his hair. “They cried.” Hunk told Keith in a whisper and Keith looked at him surprised. “It’s been a year, we can’t find Lance, they cried for the first time and I don’t know what to do.”

Keith was silent for a few minutes. “I… I won’t apologize for what I did.” Hunk looked at him. “You’re all important to me, but Shiro… I couldn’t let him get caught again by them Hunk, I just couldn’t.” He looked at his feet. Guilty all over his face. 

“I didn’t come here to throw at your face your choices Keith.” and since the boy didn’t say anything he continued. “I just came here because I thought you were my friend and I could tell you how I’m feeling about all this.” At that Keith finally looked at Hunk, right in his eyes. 

“You can. You can Hunk, I’m sorry… I-”

“It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean it. And I know it’s not your fault what happened with Lance, I will never blame you for what happened.” Keith relaxed.

“I know you won’t blame me, even though I deserve it… But don’t blame yourself either Hunk. None of us new how long it would take to get him back with us.” Hunk did his best to not cry at that moment, he was trying, trying to be strong for all of them. For Lance.

“Have you talked to Shiro?” He decided to get the attention somewhere else.

“No… these last months… he won’t talk to me about this… I honestly don’t know what to do Hunk.” That was a plea, a favor being asked. Shiro needed help, and Keith couldn’t give this to him, it had to be Hunk.

“I got you covered buddy.” Hunk said huffling Keith’s hair. “I’ll talk with him.”

Shiro was the other paladin that was visible suffering, even more than Hunk and Pidge.

Hunk knew why, but apparently not Lance or Shiro could see it. He knocked on the door, waiting for a confirmation, nothing. Opening the door he looked inside, but Shiro wasn’t on his room.

He went looking then, for their captain. And there he was, on the observation deck.

“Shiro.” Hunk let the leader know he was present, but Shiro didn’t say anything. “You ok?”

“... No. I’m not.” Shiro whispered, he was so vulnerable. Hunk never imagined he would see the  _ Takashi Shirogane _ like that some day in his life. “It’s been a year… a year Hunk…” they remained in silence watching the vast universe. “... You were his best friend Hunk…” Shiro started again. “Did he tell you something about my clone?”

“Your clone?” Hunk looked at him confused.

“Something… something happened between them. I don’t know what…” Hunk stopped to think, going back to those nice days, where Lance was still with them. 

“Well, I guess he was a bit different from you… they spent a lot of time together, he always listened to Lance ideas, they laughed more often…” And then Hunk remembered something he saw, but decided to forget till his friend was ready to share with him. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Shiro was looking at him now, waiting a bit nervous.

“They were together.”

“Yeah, you just told me, they spent a lot of time together.”

“No, no. They were together,  _ together  _ Shiro. They were dating.” Hunk passed a hand through his hair. “Of course! God how could I forget?? I saw them kissing one time, I just decided to ignore it, but Lance spend all his free time with Shi- I mean, Kuro. That’s why he was so distant from you when you came back! All that time he thought that  _ he _ was  _ you _ ! When we discovered that he was a clone, oh god, he must have felt devastated…” Hunk finally stopped talking, clasping his hands over his mouth. Shiro had his eyes wide open.

_ “Lance.” Shiro couldn’t help his voice going soft when saying his name, but that apparently scared Lance, that flinching looked back. _

_ “Shiro?” He seemed confused, like he was questioning if he really was Shiro or someone else. There was something on his eyes, for a instant they sparkled, making Shiro be mesmerized by them, only to go back to normal. “What are you doing here?” He looked away, back to the stars. He was uncomfortable, he crossed his arms in front of his chest, as if guarding himself. _

_ _ Of course he was uncomfortable, he remembered Kuro.

_ “I… I just wanted to know if you’re ok.” _

_ “I’m fine.” _

_ “You’re not looking at me.” _

He didn’t want to, he always thought that Kuro was Shiro, he always thought that  _ Shiro _ loved him.

_ “I Don’t need to, I’m fine Shiro, just leave me alone.” _

_ “If I did something to you Lance, please tell me, I’ll apologize.” _

_ “I told you I’m fine, just let it go.” _

_ “Why were you surprised when I called you just now?” _

He thought it was  _ Kuro _ .

_ “Let it go Shiro.” _

_ “No. Come on Lance, talk to me. I told you I care about you, that you could talk with me, why are you avoiding me?” Shiro was stubborn, he wouldn’t let things go until he had an answer. _

_ “I said let it go! You won’t remember or believe me if I tell you, so just leave me alone!”  _

Shiro wouldn’t remember because all the moments Lance thought they were in love were with his clone. And he thought that Shiro would never feel the same, so why tell him what happened between them? He was suffering, he was brokenhearted and Shiro didn’t do anything to help the guy he was in love.

“We need to find him” Shiro needed to find him and tell Lance how he truly felt.

….

Lance was resting, if that could be the word to describe it, when Haggar entered his cell.

“I see you still refuse to use your true potential.” Lance didn’t even bother to move from his lying position, opening only one eye to look at her. 

“Can’t use what I didn’t learn how to use in the first place.”

“Oh please, you didn’t even try.”

“Exactly. I won’t be your killing machine.” They remained silent. Lance closing his eyes once again, in the year he was a prisoner, he and Haggar talked quite a bit. Now he knew her a bit, enough to know how she turned that way. He wasn’t scared of her. He wasn’t.

“You give me no choice then.” She stalled her fingers and a druid came inside the cell. 

“Lance??” The poor boy wiped his head on the direction of the voice, a voice he thought he forgot, but it was just as he remembered.

“Pidge…” He got up in a flash, already handling the water around him to attack, but it didn’t work, Haggar stopped his attack.

“Kill them.” She ordered. 

“No! PIDGE!!” Lance tried to pass through Haggar, but of course it didn’t work and now pidge was bleeding on the floor, dead. Lance was speechless. 

“Next.”

What? No, no, no. Lance saw Hunk, the poor boy frightened, trying to escape, till he saw Pidge and froze. 

“Haggar, stop it!” Lance used the water again, throwing one druid out of the room, he ran to Hunk, hugging him. “It’s ok buddy. It’s ok, I’m here.”

_ “You need to do something Lance. Now.”  _ Kuro’s voice talked with Lance.  _ “You have to protect them.” _

“STOP!!” Lance moved his hands and the druid stopped moving, falling on the floor, lifeless. Lance was furious, blue eyes glowing more and more till his entire eye glowed in a soft blue. He killed one by one, using his blood blending. He tried to attack Haggar, but she turned into fog and laughing disappeared.

Lance looked at Pidge and Hunk, only to see fallen soldiers. That wasn’t real. Pidge and Hunk were safe… and Lance had killed the entire ship without even noticing. 

….

“Are you sure he’s in there.” Shiro asked Allura.

“Positive.” Allura smiled, hope in her eyes. “One of the members of the blade that was infiltrated on the arena, saw Lance and saw him being transported to this small ship.”

Apparently Lance was being held far away from the others on the arena, he would go there to fight and go back to this small ship till the next fight. Shiro looked at his hand, now altean technology, but he remembered how things worked on the arena and for him, Lance wouldn’t be in peace with himself, after killing so many innocent people.

“Isn’t it weird that there’s no movement though?” Pidge asked, using her computer to scan the ship. “Is empty… There’s just one person inside there…”

“It doesn’t matter.” Keith cut them off. “We need to check by our own eyes.”

Hunk was the first one running to his lion. He wanted to see Lance so, so much.

Shiro going right behind him to his black lion.

Pidge opened the door and the team jumped to action, but stopped. Lance was the only one standing, all the soldiers, dead.

“Lance?” Shiro called him, the boy turned to him, his expression cold, tired, he still looked the same, his hair was a bit longer, but there were no scars on his body. Shiro approached him, slowly. “Lance, it’s me, Shiro.” Lance just watched, not moving, when Shiro touched his face, something,  _ or someone _ , told him that it was ok. They were real, he was safe. Lance collapsed on Shiro’s arms, falling unconscious. 

When they got back to the castle, Shiro carried Lance to the med bay, but the pod didn’t find anything wrong with him, so Shiro just brought him to his own room, the rest of the team didn’t protest to that.

So now there he was, Lance was sleeping on his bed, Lance was finally, finally safe. With him.

Shiro thought for a second that lay down beside Lance would be him taking advantage of him, but thinking better, he decided to do it. He needed this. He spent a year yearning to finally touch the skin of the man he loved. A year yearning for Lance. So he carefully touched the skin of his arms, going up, touching his neck, his face, his hair, he sighed, trembling.

At last, he held Lance close to him, finally being able to fall asleep.

…

When Shiro finally opened his eyes again, he looked straight to blue eyes, before he could say anything Lance spoke.

“Are you real? Or are you Kuro?” His voice was so tired, so so tired. “I can’t keep doing this-”

“I’m real. The real Shiro.” Shiro cut him off quickly. Lance had his eyes wide open upon hearing the confirmation. 

“But you left me.” Lance furrowed his brows, confused. “All of you left me there.” His shoulders were shaking a bit, Shiro held him strongly. “I thought I didn’t mean that much to you…” Lance started crying. “I waited for so long, I waited for you, I called you, but you didn’t come… you didn’t come to save me.” Shiro’s heart was breaking,but he knew there was nothing he could say, those were Lance’s feelings, even if deep down he knew that they all loved him, he would still think that, because he didn’t think  _ he _ was important.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry Lance. I searched for you, everywhere, all this time… we all did.”

“I missed you.” Lance sobbed, “I missed you Shiro, all I could do was held you deep within my heart, I loved you, I hated you, even after everything I passed in that place...I loved you.”

_ I loved you.  _ Past tense. Shiro squeezed Lance, bringing him closer and closer until there was no more room between them. He lost his chance. He lost his Lance, those feelings that belonged to him, he lost them before he could do anything. Lance distanced himself from Shiro, looking at him with teary eyes, his hand finally touching Shiro’s face that didn’t realize he was on the verge of crying. And slowly, oh so slowly Lance kissed Shiro. It was a soft kiss, but Shiro could feel how soft his lips were.

“I’m sorry…” Lance apologized, for what? For the kiss? For being unable to love someone at that moment? For loving Shiro? Those were questions that remained unanswered, because Lance was gone. Just like that, while Shiro was thinking in how he didn’t even managed to tell Lance how he felt about him.

…

“I’m so glad you’re ok buddy!” Hunk hugged Lance. “I gave my best to not break down you know? But everyone, and I mean, everyone, was a mess without you here.” Lance was now in Hunk’s room. He needed this, needed his best friend. “I’m sorry we left you there Lance…”

Lance held Hunk’s hands between his.

“Don’t. It’s ok, yeah there’s a part of me that really thought you guys had abandoned me. But I know better than to believe this. Shiro told me that all of you searched for me.” Hunk looked at him, deciding in telling him what he knows and what he thinks already.

“I know about you and Kuro.” Lance freezed. “And I know you thought it was Shiro the entire time, we all thought that it was him, of course.” He squeezed Lance’s hands. “And I also know that the real Shiro feels the same thing as the clone Shiro.” He smiled. “Did Shiro talk with you?” Lance shook his head.

“I can’t. I don’t love him anymore Hunk… I just can’t love anyone now… I’m too damaged, the things I did in that place, the thing I became… He can find someone way better than me. He will find someone that can make him happy, not trigger his ptsd with their own trauma…”

“Whaaat? Nooo, Lance, you’re perfect for each other!” Hunk balanced their hands to give emphasis. Lance chuckled. 

“I just can’t right now Hunk. I- I need some time to heal...I…” Lance stopped talking, looking at his own hands. “I’m not the same person I was before.”

…

“Hey pidgeon.” Lance knocked on the open door of Pidge’s Lab (aka their messy room), he thought he would have to take them out of their headphones, or tablet, or computer but the small paladin ran towards him and held him tight. “oof! Wow, if that’s how you’re going to receive me, I think I should always go missing for a year.” And with that he received a punch in the stomach.

“Asshole. Don’t you dare do this again.” They sniffled, taking Lance by surprise.

“I’m sorry Pidge…”

“Don’t apologize!” Pidge hid their face on Lance’s chest. “ You didn’t do anything wrong. You saved me first… you need to learn that you’re just as important as others!” They punched him again on the side. “You saved me and you got shot, kidnaped, tortured, forced to fight on the arena, and, and-”

“Became a monster?” Lance finished her words, Pidge looked at him. “Come on Pidge, you know it. You always know everything. If you guys really put me on the pod when I was rescued, you must have saw it, my dna was different right?” Pidge didn’t tell anything at first, they distanced themselves from Lance, putting they’re glasses back on place, they did. They saw that the dna was different. 

“Did you come here to talk about this?” Lance shrugged.

“If you want. I’ll have to tell everyone anyway so.” Pidge looked at him.

“And you’re ok with this?”

“Not at first if I’m being honest with you. I hated what they did with me, and what they forced me to do, but I always was found of water, always thought how I would like to be one with the ocean. Now I am.”

“But how does it work?” Pidge the curious. Lance chuckled.

“I’m not that sure… I don’t have anyone to tell me the story of this civilization you know? Seems like they’re ancient.” Pidge nodded. “They did some stuff and when I almost died on the arena I raised my hands and the water just did it’s thing.”

“So you can manipulate water?” Lance was a bit uncomfortable.

“I can control the water in all of its various forms, water, ice, steam. And other thing.”

“What other thing?”

“Don’t know. No one told me so.” He shrugged again. He wouldn’t tell Pidge about the torture, how many times he almost died, or how he managed to kill everyone on that ship. He would tell everyone, but he didn’t wanted Pidge to carry that burden with him, he didn’t want anyone to carry his trauma with him.

…

Lance did think about going to find Keith and talk with him alone… but he knew Keith wouldn’t apologize for what happened one year ago, and that would only make him angry, so he went after the princess and Coran instead. He didn’t think that everyone would be at the deck though.

“Lance!” Allura walked towards him, hugging him tight. “It’s so nice to see you walking and well!” Lance relaxed his posture, a hand giving a little pat on her back, signalizing for her to let Coran approach.

“You gave us quite the scare number 3.” Coran was like a father to Lance, probably to everyone on the team as well, so it warmed his heart in seeing the old Altean man. “We were just talking about the substance that the galra took from that planet, and how to retrieve it.” Lance looked at Pidge, so they didn’t tell anything huh? Or maybe they didn’t understand?

“You don’t need it.” He said out loud, everyone looking at him.

“What you mean we don’t need it?” Keith was glaring at him.

“I’m the substance. Well, they injected in me, so you don’t need to find it.” Allura was perplexed. The others terrorized as well. So, Lance gave the same explanation he gave Pidge.

“So you’re an alien now.” Keith asked, receiving dirty looks from everyone. “What, I am too. Half at least.” True to that. “But how did you managed to kill everyone in that ship?”

“Keith.” Shiro warned, but the boy just continued pressing. 

“What? I’m just curious.” He looked at Lance.

“Can- can we leave this for some other day? I’m still tired… and I’m having a headache…”

“Oh, come on-”

“Sure.” Shiro stopped Keith, going to Lance’s direction. “I’ll walk you to your room.”

“You don’t need to.” Lance blushed a bit, looking at the other way.

“I insist.” And off they went. The rest of the team stayed behind, looking at Keith.

“Dude, what is your problem?” Hunk asked Keith.

“What? I’m not the only one curious. He was the one that told he could control something more. What is it? Why won’t he tell us?”

“He will tell us when he’s ready Keith.” Pidge joined the discussion.

“Look, I’m not trying to be an ass here. When Shiro came back the first time, Haggar had him, the galra could see everything Shiro was seeing. Why would it be different with Lance? Or do you all think she would just let another champion go? A paladin champion.” Everyone on the room got nervous. “I don’t want to risk putting you guys at risk. He stays on the castle, until he’s completely honest with us.” Red/black paladin’s order. No room for arguments.

…

The walk towards Lance’s room was quiet. Shiro trying to find something to talk about ended up broughting the worst subject ever. “Hunk told me about you and the other me.” Lance looked at him, blushing a second later.

“Oh- oh… of course, of course Hunk would know… s-silly right? Should had figured out he was a clone the moment he told me he liked me.”

“Why do you say that?” Shiro stopped walking.

“Oh please, if you were to choose someone from the castle it would be Keith, Allura even, not me.” Lance continued walking till he noticed Shiro wasn’t moving.

“That’s not true. That’s not true at all Lance. Me and my clone were not different in that aspect.” He looked at Lance, heart beating fast. “You’re the glue that keeps this team together Lance, we were all a mess without you. You’re an incredible person, you’re kind, full of compassion, you’re funny and an amazing leader. You saved Pidge that day, you thought about a plan to get us out of that place before even me or Keith could think about something. You sacrificed yourself for the team. You’re so important to me Lance. I- I like you so much… This is something me and my clone had in common, our feeling for you.” The seconds that passed at that time seemed like years for Shiro. He did it, he wouldn’t do it, he did think about keeping those feelings away, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t keep them away. Lance broke the eye contact at last and Shiro walked towards him, afraid the other boy would run from him. He pulled Lance close to him, by his waist and kissed him. Not that sweet kiss Lance gave him in the morning. But the kiss he saw so many times in his dreams. And it was wonderful, feeling how Lance melted on his arms, guiding trembling hands to his neck, bringing his own hands back to their places on Lance’s waist.

Hearing Lance moan inside his mouth, was doing wonderful things to his body and his mind, till it was over when Lance pushed him away.

“We… we can’t do this Shiro… You deserve to be happy.”

“I’ll be happy with you.”

“I killed people on that arena.”

“So did I.”

“I… I killed those robots on the ship.”

“So did I. And unfortunately we both will have to kill many more.”

“You don’t need to have more trouble Shiro, you need someone capable of giving you peace.”

“You give me peace Lance. I never slept better after coming to space and holding you in my arms.” Shiro pulled Lance closer again, touching foreheads together, looking deeply into those beautiful blue eyes. 

“Keith won’t like this.”

“Lance.” Shiro called, making the other boy stop talking. “Stop finding reasons to say no to this. You’re not ready for a serious thing. I get it. We don’t need to give a name to this. I just want to be with you. This whole year without you made me regret how things were between us… and since I’m being completely honest here… knowing that my clone kissed you more times than I did is making me incredibly jealous.” Lance blushed, but didn’t say anything, so Shiro kissed him again, passionately. They were closer to Shiro’s room, so they went there.

Never stopping kissing each other they stripped their clothes awkwardly, Lance couldn’t remember a happier moment in that whole year he’d been away from the team, he couldn’t stop giggling.

“You’re so beautiful.” Shiro said as he removed Lance’s underwear. 

“Hey! When did you-??” Lance was perplexed, he only managed to strip Shiro’s shirt, but Shiro somehow managed to strip Lance entirely. “How did you do that?” Shiro just shrugged.

“Gotta move fast,  _ sharpshooter. _ ” Shiro smiled, raising an eyebrow. Lance laughed, god how he missed laughing. He managed to trick Shiro with a smooth movement and before the older man could notice a circle of water pushed him to the bed and lance sat on top of him. He just looked, mesmerized by the water that was dancing around Lance. “Wow…”

“Like what you’re seeing?” Lance gave him a cocky smile, hands going lower and lower till the zip of Shiro’s pants. “It’s totally unfair that I’m the only one naked.” Shiro gulped. Lance was so beautiful, his tan body contrasting against his pale skin, those gorgeous curves, Shiro pulled Lance against him, mouths clasping together again.

“Please tell me he never touched you like this.” Shiro slided his hands, going up and down Lance’s thighs, making both shiver. 

“Never.” Lance whispered between kisses, hands feeling Shiro’s member over his underwear. 

They couldn’t believe in what was happening, Lance could feel Shiro getting hard by his ministration. he was feeling so proud of himself, but something bigger than him or Shiro hit Lance and he stopped. “Lance? You ok?” Shiro asked getting worried.

“Yeah, no I’m fine, just…” Lance got up, Shiro getting on his elbows to look at him. “I need to use the toilet…” Lance blushed, Shiro just stood there, mouth wide open. “S-sorry! I’ll be quick… it’s just, Hunk gave me a lot of things to drink… I need to pee.” Lance whispered the last part and ran to the bathroom, Shiro that could not hold anymore laughed loud, even like that, Lance was the most cute person he ever met.

After a minute or two, Shiro heard the flush of the toilet and the sink and a very very embarrassed Lance standing on the door, still naked. “I’m really sorry for this, I totally killed the mood.”

“Stop. You didn’t do anything Lance, this things happen all the time.” Shiro held out his hand towards him, But instead of Lance’s hand grabbing his, the water reached out first. Shiro looked at Lance. 

“I- I just want to test something…” Lance moved his hands and the water was wrapped in Shiro’s body, going down his waist to his member, Shiro flinched surprised, the water forming something like a tentacle going up and down Shiro’s member.

“L-Lance.” Shiro laid down again on the bed, back arching going after the friction offered.

“I… I only killed people with this… new ability… I- I want to see if I can give pleasure as well.” It’s been so long for Shiro, so long since someone touched him and he knew he wouldn’t be able to take for very long, having Lance watching him as his water jerked him off- 

“L-Lance, if you continue I’m not gonna last…!”

“If I let you cum… Will you be able to go again?”

“Yes, yes, fuck!” Shiro moved his hand to touch his dick together with the water, he wanted to cum, he needed it. Lance’s next movement was what it took for Shiro to achieve that, he seated on the bed, body going down, till his mouth was on Shiro’s dick, he couldn’t fit everything, just the tip inside his mouth, but having both the cold sensation of the water and Lance’s heat, Shiro cummed hard inside Lance’s mouth.

Lance stayed there, making sure to milk everything Shiro had to offer, swallowing everything and releasing Shiro’s dick with a wet pop. “god Lance. T-That was…”

“Did you like it? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Lance asked looking at his member, hands going up and down to inspect. Shiro shivered, already getting half hard again. 

“Amazing, was the word I was looking for.” Shiro smiled, getting Lance’s hands off of him, bringing him closer so he could kiss his amazing boyfriend. 

Shiro froze.

“What? What’s wrong?” Lance looked at him, trying to search for the answer himself, but Shiro only smiled, kissing his nose. 

“It’s nothing. Just thinking in how pretty you are.”

Lance wasn’t his boyfriend. He just told Lance they didn’t need label this relationship. Lance couldn’t take anything serious right now, he knew that. Still, Shiro can’t help but hope Lance only tries this with him, no one else.

…

“Tell me you’re joking.” Keith was dead serious.

“Nothing more happened Keith, it was just that.” Shiro sighed. Just because he didn’t want to make things worse, Keith had to open the door to his room,  _ without knocking _ and almost freak out right there when he saw Lance and Shiro sleeping together.

“I can’t believe this! Why him? There are way better people to sleep with!” Shiro liked Keith as a brother, but he wasn’t blind, he knew how Keith felt about him. “I can’t believe this. Are you that lonely? That you needed to go to the easiest person on the ship?” Shiro reacted to that. He wouldn’t let Keith talk like this about Lance.

“ _ Keith. _ I won’t let you talk like that about him. He’s not easy, I’m not lonely and this have nothing to do with you. I can’t believe you would think that about him, you guys fight together how can you act like that?”

“Fight together?” Keith scoffed. “He don’t fight  _ with _ us for over a year now Shiro. He might be one of Haggar’s puppies for all we know! And you decided to sleep with him??”

“Stop. Right now Keith, or-”

“Or what? I’ve been there for you, since forever. I always had your back, I was the one you chose to be the black lion, to fight against you clone!” Keith looked at something. “Not fuck with him.” He wasn’t looking at Shiro anymore, he was looking past him, he was looking to Lance.

“Lance!” Shiro turned, going to his direction.

“What’s… going on?” Lance looked at Keith, then at Shiro, he didn’t heard the conversation till the last phrase, what were they talking about?

“Nothing, I’m just telling Shiro how stupid his choices are.”

“Keith.” Shiro looked serious at him.

“What choices?” Lance placed a hand on Shiro’s arm, looking confused.

“Oh you know, his choice to fuck someone that didn’t even realize when he was being fucked by a clone.” Lance blushed hard, mouth open.

“Keith! That’s enough! What the hell is wrong with you??” Shiro placed himself in front of Lance.

“I’ve been here all this time! Me, Shiro! Not him! You think he’s still the same as before? He won’t even tell us what else he can do, how can you trust him?”

“Enough!” Shiro growled, making Keith flinch. “I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but go cool your head. Now.” Keith looked like he wanted to say more, but didn’t. Instead he just went out of the hallway. Shiro sighed and looked back, just to see Lance shivering. “Hey, hey, look at me.” Lance refused to.

“I told you this wouldn’t work. I told you, you deserve someone better.” Shiro forced Lance to look at him. The vision of the boy that just a few hours ago laughing with him gone and the image of a traumatized man appearing in his place. “M-me and Kuro didn’t, I never did anything, with anyone, I-” Shiro pulled him to an embrace.

“Stop Lance. It’s ok. That is not important. You’re fine just the way you are, you’re amazing. Keith is just in a bad mood. He will see what he did and apologize, you’ll see, ok?” Lance didn’t answer him, just pressing his body closer to Shiro.

“I need to go.” He finally said.

“Lance-”

“No, it’s ok Shiro. Really. I just want to be alone for a while.” Lance gave a weak smile to him, kissing his cheek and going back to his room.

…

Lance went back to his room.

So Keith was 100% against Shiro being with him huh? Well, not that he didn’t think that would happen, but all that rage got him by surprise, guess a year is enough to forget huh? 

Now, Haggar’s puppet? Puppet? If there was one thing he knew he wasn’t was a puppet. That would make him incapable of using the new power, so he suffered. Suffered, suffered, suffered, over and over again. Of course, he knew a few things about her, but those didn’t justify the atrocities she was making.

And honestly, Shiro was an adult capable of doing his own choices. He wanted to be with Lance, so why should he listen to Keith?

“What an idiot.” Lance told himself. An idiot for apologizing, for telling Shiro again that he deserves someone better, if Shiro himself made his choice. He even went as further as to tell him they don’t needed anything serious, when it was obvious he wanted to yell to everyone they were boyfriends. 

He sighed, dropping his body on his bed.

Things were far from being perfect.

…

And he knew it. 

The next day Allura told him to get ready to see blue, he was so excited, but that died when Keith told him he  _ wasn’t allowed  _ to go near the lions.

“Dude. What’s your problem?”

“My problem, is you. You won’t get near the lions till we know it’s safe.” Keith was blocking his passage for the hangar.

“Keith, don’t start this again” Shiro was all ready to pick a fight. The others were nervous as well.

“Yeah, yeah, mullet. Beat it. I miss my girl.” Lance tried to pass but Keith grabbed his arm, throwing him to the floor. “Ow! Dude!”

“I knew you were stupid. Never knew you were deaf too.”

“Keith!” Hunk this time, getting nervous.

“I’m serious Keith, whatever problem you have with me being back, deal with it yourself.” Lance was up and trying to pass again when Keith grabbed him.

Not a threat. Not in the least, how stupid. Lance moved his hands, water grabbing Keith by his pulse and throwing him on the floor. “Feels good huh?” Lance snickered at the other paladin.

And with that Keith started fighting against Lance, seriously.

The paladins wanted to stop it. But Coran just told them to let things happen. 

  
  


“Seriously, what’s wrong with you?? I helped you when you were the black paladin. I fought side by side with you and now you do this shit??”

“How can I even trust you, if you don’t trust us! You’re definitely hiding something!”

“What difference does it make??”

“It makes total difference!”

“You want to see it?”

“Yes!”

Both were gasping for air, Keith a bit more than Lance, everyone was mesmerized by the fact that Lance could fight fist to fist, or, fist to water, with Keith now. Keith still went after Lance, that closing his eyes already regretted his choice. “Remember  _ you _ wanted to see it.” And moving his hands he made Keith’s body stop. Only a few centimeters away from his face.

“What the-” Keith tried to move. Didn’t work. Lance moved his hands, trembling, making Keith kneel on the floor.

“I can control any form of the water. And your body, well most of living beings really, has water. Haggar tortured me, over and over, till I learned this and killed everyone on that ship.” Lance let go of Keith. “Happy now? Or do you also want to know how many times I almost died? How many times she tried to drown me, till I could breathe underwater? How many bones they broke till I managed to control the water? How many times she messed with my head killing all of you just so I could snap and finally use this? Do you think I enjoy this? Controlling someone? Making they do something they don’t want to? To stop someone from breathing? From defending themselves, do you think I want this??” Lance stopped to catch his breath. He didn’t look at the others. He couldn’t, what if they looked at him as if he was a monster? What if blue thought he wasn’t worthy? He clenched his hands. “Now move mullet. I’m seeing my girl.”

…

Lance was nervous in his walk till the hangar. He wouldn’t know what to do if the lions were against him. Yes, he wasn’t the same. But Lance liked to think he would always be the same boy from Cuba, being an ancient alien or not. 

“Hey everyone.” Was the first thing that came out of him, looking at all the lions. They didn’t answer, of course they didn’t, they didn’t talk, genius. He gave a few steps towards blue and red, the moment he was close their eyes glowed yellow and they roared. Lance stopped walking, but didn’t distance himself from the lions. 

The rest of the team came running, thinking something bad might have had happened. But they were happy with what they found, both lions lowered their heads for Lance. He was still worthy. End of discussion. 

Shiro hugged him from behind, kissing his head. “As I told you, you’re perfect the way you are now.” Lance could feel tears forming in his eyes. He turned, still being embraced by Shiro and on his toes he kissed Shiro. He was so happy on that moment that he didn’t even notice that the rest of the team was present. And Shiro wouldn’t tell him either. He was too busy kissing the man he loved. 

Lance just noticed they weren’t alone, when Hunk and Pidge started cheering, Coran saying at loud “Finally!”

He untangled himself from Shiro, almost having a heart attack seeing the other pouting. 

“Stop, everyone is looking!” He was absolutely mortified. 

“So what? Let them.” Shiro kissed his forehead. Sure, he wouldn’t call Lance his  _ boyfriend _ , but letting the team know they were somewhat together was really good for him. 

…

Lance was on his room now, he was feeling rather exhausted from everything that happened on the day, he did think about going to Shiro’s room, but decided not to. He needed an alone time and they weren’t dating, well, not exactly at least, he looked in the mirror.

He still loved Shiro. Deep down he knew it. But he suffered so much on the year they were apart, he had to do a lot of things he regretted doing and they were still at war against Zarcon and Haggar, there wasn’t space for a relationship. 

He also believed in what Keith had said. Shiro could be with someone  _ way  _ better than him, so a part of him was also saying that not giving a name to this relationship was the best way to not have a broken heart when Shiro realise his mistake. He was in deep thought when he heard someone knocking. Probably Shiro.

“Look, Shiro I’m not really in the mood-” He looked at the person at the door. It was Keith. He crossed his arms. “What you want?” Keith looked at him, then at his hands.

“I want to talk, if you’re not busy…” In normal circumstances, Lance would laugh and say something a bit mean, but Keith was super docile and Lance couldn’t really say no to that, so he let him in.

“Talk about what?”

“I’m sorry.” Whoaaa, wait, wait, Keith is apologizing? For real?

“About what dude? You said a lot of stuff.” Lance sat on the bed, looking at Keith that was still standing.

“Everything. I, I guess I wasn’t sure about what I was feeling… you know I don’t do well with feeling… I keep saying that I wasn’t going to apologize for stopping Shiro from saving you, but not having you on the team was a huge difference… And when we went to rescue you and you were the only one alive on the ship, refusing to tell us about the… blood thing, I was scared that Haggar was inside your mind and that Shiro would end up getting hurt. But the things I said were wrong and I shouldn’t have said that.” Lance remained in silent after Keith ended speaking.

“It’s all cool man. You don’t need to apologize.” He finally said, Keith looking at him surprised. “I understand you were scared, I would be too. But Haggar couldn’t enter my mind, something to do with my element, Water is the element of change, but it’s also the element for forgiveness, healing, usually my people were all healers. There’s no way Haggar would try to manipulate me and lose the chance of having a blood bender.”

“Your people?” Keith asked, arching a brow to Lance.

“What?” Lance looked confused.

“You said  _ your people were all healers. _ ”

“I did?” Both looked surprised at each other, Lance gave an awkward laugh. “Uh, well, I don’t know…” He scratched the back of his neck. “anyway, you don’t need to worry about Haggar controlling me. And you were right with the things you told Shiro, one day he’ll realize that he deserves more than an weird half human half alien as his love interest.” Lance sighed and Keith shook his head.

“No, that’s not true Lance. I wasn’t right when I said that. I don’t even know why I said those things.” Keith placed one hand on Lance’s shoulder. “Shiro was right, I should know you better than this, we fought together and like you said, you were there for me when I became the black paladin, we’re a good team. And I don’t want to lose that.” Lance smiled.

“Me neither Keith.” Lance hugged Keith. 

….

Things were definitely better between the team. No more problems between each other.

Things between him and Shiro were also good. Not that they could do much, with all the missions they had, but they did their best. Like now.

They were inspecting a planet, they separated the team in groups and Shiro managed to be alone with Lance. “You really should be ashamed of yourself.” Lance said, giggling while Shiro waved his hands forward and back.

“Have no idea what you mean.”

“Oooh, really?” Lance bumped on Shiro with his shoulder. “What about all the death glare you gave the others, just so you could come alone with me to the mission?” Now shiro was whistling.

“I really have no idea of what you’re talking about.” And giving a few steps ahead, Shiro pulled Lance to him, making him spin towards him. “I just wanted to be alone with you for a few hours. What do I need to be ashamed for?” Now they were dancing, smile never leaving Lance’s face. Shiro was humming a song and Lance wanted nothing more than to keep dancing with him, but something called his attention.

“What is that?” They stopped dancing.

The planet they were inspecting was a cold one, like they were on Antarctica. But a huge temple appeared before them. Lance gasped.

“They’re here! I knew I wasn’t the only one!”

“What?”

“My people Shiro! They’re here! They must have abandoned our planet and moved here! See that??” Lance pointed to the temple. “That’s one of our temples! I just know it!” 

“Lance, what are you-” Lance went running towards the temple. “Whoa! Lance! Hang on!” Shiro held his arm. “You can’t just enter places like that alone. We don’t know what’s inside there.”

“Pff. Please Shiro, my family would never hurt me.”

“ _ Your  _ family, is on Earth, Lance. We’re not on Earth.” Lance looked at him confused. 

“Earth? What?” Then he looked at his own hands. “What?” Looked at the temple, at Shiro and then back to his hands, frowning. 

“Lance, talk to me, you’re ok?” Shiro made Lance look at him.

“I-I’m fine…” He was still frowning. “I’m just… confused…” he looked again to the temple, just what in the hell was happening with him? “We should go inside the temple.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Trust me Shiro. I need to see what’s there… please.” Shiro remained silent, thinking. Was that a good idea? Something was happening with Lance, something he didn’t know how he could help. Keith had told him that one time Lance had also said  _ his people _ … Maybe the experiment changed something in him, or worse,  _ put something inside him. _ “I’m going whether you like it or not Shiro. I’m just giving you an option of coming with me, or waiting for me here.”

“I’m going with you.” There’s no way he would let Lance go alone. Not after everything.

“Good!” Lance clasped his hands, smiling. “Then let’s go.”

…

Inside the temple all the walls had intricate paintings, symbols that were the same as on the other Planet where Lance was taken as a prisoner. But it was empty, no one was there.

“This can’t be.” Lance walked a bit faster, looking for something, while Shiro took in the scenario. It was like an abandoned castle, the room had huge windows, taking the entire wall, huge chandeliers were on the ceiling, made of diamonds, maybe ice? “This doesn’t make any sense. They should be here…” Lance whispered, pressing his hand on the head of a huge ice sculpture in the shape of a tiger, Shiro was approaching Lance to ask once more what was going on when the eyes of the tiger shone in an intense shade of blue, opening a passage behind him. Lance was already moving, but Shiro stopped him.

“Lance. Please.”

“What? What is it?” Lance was anxious, impatient even.

“This isn’t normal. I’m worried about you. You keep calling whatever this is as  _ your people, your family _ , but you know that doesn’t make any sense right? You know that your family is on Earth.”

“Of course I know that.”

“Then why do you keep calling them that?”

“I- I don’t know, Shiro, I just know that it’s safe for me to be here. I have this feeling that something is calling me.”

“And that’s exactly what worries me. Haggar can be the one doing that. If she had the substance, maybe she has something more about that race.”

“Look, I know you’re worried and I’m grateful for that, but you saw the tiger right? It reacts only with water benders. Haggar can’t manipulate our magic. If she could, she would have used the substance on her. I’m telling you that everything will be ok. Is it that hard to trust me?”

“Lance, that’s not it-”

“You stay here.” Lance said releasing himself from Shiro’s hands. “It opened for me but I’m not sure of what would do to others.”

“Lance, I’m not leaving you again.” Lance kissed him. 

“You won’t. I’m safe here.” And with that, before Shiro could say anything, Lance entered on the passage, leaving a very distressed not boyfriend behind.

…

He was taking too long. Wasn’t he taking too long? Shiro looked at his phone, 5 minutes had passed. Lord, why did he let Lance go alone? Should he go there? But the passage was closed… only water benders or whatever. Dammit. 

Shiro sat, resting his back on the tiger statue, looking to where the door opened. “You better not hurt him, or I swear you’ll pay for it.”

…

Lance went down several steps, he even thought if there was an ending to that.

Finally he reached the staircase and saw a magnificent underground lake, clear water, warm, making his hole body feel like it was melting, the good melting.

“ _ Who are you?” _ A voice from above asked, startling him. “ _ You smell like one of my children but they’re long gone from this universe.” _ It was sad, like a mother that lost her son, Lance felt his heart squeezing.  _ “Why do you smell like them?” _

Lance gave a few more steps into the water. “A lot of things happened with me… But I didn't come here to hurt you. Or anyone.” He said raising his hands in a way to show them he meant no harm.

_ “There's no one here. Just me. I'm alone, can't go back home.”  _ Lance was searching for the owner of the voice.

“I know how that feels. I can't either. But we might be able to help each other.” Lance moved his hands, water moving with him.

_ “You have the power of my children.” _ Lance nodded.

“A bad witch had the quintessence of one of your kids. She made me take it. And do a lot of horrible things so I could survive.”

“ _ ... You killed people with my power.” _ The voice was cold, Lance shivered, there was nothing he could do if the voice decided to end him.

“I did.”

“ _ ... I never wanted this to happen with my children… With you, ocean child. If I could, I would have protected you all. But I’m only one part of the moon.” _ a light descended till the water and Lance saw a white Koi fish swim towards him.

“Part of the moon?” Lance asked, kneeling so he could get closer to the fish.

“ _ My children discovered our power, how it worked with water and asked for our blessing, we take this form so they can reach us… could, reach us. The Galra empire learned about our powers, what our children could do and decided to destroy them all. My last child brought me and my brother here, so we could be protected… I understand the mind of the living beings… War is inevitable, death is inevitable. I tried my best but wasn’t enough to save them… Now I can only pray for their souls, but my brother… my brother wants revenge.” _

…

Shiro was getting impatient, knees going up and down, arms crossed in front of his chest. Lance was taking too long. And he doesn’t like that. “I should go after him.”

** _“Who are you?” _ ** Shiro heard a voice as if the voice was right behind him, he turned around, hand ready to attack. But no one was there.  ** _“You don’t smell like one of my children.” _ ** The voice was passing through him, he turned again. 

“Who are you??” The voice just laughed. 

** _“You poor thing. All alone, in a place you don’t even know the dangers.” _ ** Suddenly, everything went dark, Shiro getting ready to attack anything that moved. 

“Who told you I’m alone?” A gust of wind passed through him. 

** _“Why do I smell one of my children in you? They are dead, all of them. It’s not possible.” _ ** Something hit Shiro on his stomach, making him fly towards a pillar.  ** _“All we wanted was peace. But you took that away from us!” _ ** Shiro couldn’t see a thing.

“Shiro, are you and Lance ok? Haven’t heard anything from you guys yet.” Allura’s voice surged on his phone.

“I’m kinda busy right now!” Shiro yelled, getting up, using his hand to illuminate his surroundings.

“What’s happening?? Where are you?” Keith’s voice, Shiro could notice he was already running.“What about Lance??”

“I really would like to chat and tell you everything, but as I said, I’m busy!” Shiro could only see a glimpse of the thing trying to hit him, but he could not hit it back. 

** _“Murderer! All of you should perish, for what you have done to my children!”_ **

“I don’t know who your children are, but I haven’t done anything!!”

“ _ Brother!” _

And just like everything went dark, Shiro was now capable of seeing what was happening. Lance was in front of him, extended arms, a black koi fish almost piercing his heart.”

** _“What is the meaning of this? Why this one smells like one of our’s?”_ **

_ “A lot of things happened while we were here brother. He’s our son now. He’s Lance.”  _ The white koi fish danced around Lance. Shiro was trying to understand what was happening. The most important question for him at the moment was;

“How can they move if there’s no water?” He thought he was just thinking, but of course not. He needed to say out loud, making the 2 fishes and Lance look at him. Lance and the white fish giggled, while the black fish only turned to the other side clicking his tongue. (Wait, how are they even doing that?)

“ _ He really is adorable Lance.” _ The white Koi fish danced around both, as Lance got on his tiptoes to kiss him, a welcome change of mood, in Shiro’s opinion, forgetting about the really weird and floating fishes, Shiro pulled Lance closer by his waist so they could have a proper kiss. 

“I really like to kiss you babe, but don’t think I can forget this 2 koi fishes floating around.”

Lance smiled at him, nuzzling his cheek with his nose. “I’ll explain to you.”

“SHIRO!!” Keith came inside the temple, just like those action movies, giving somersaults on the floor, his BOM knife and sword ready for use, the others coming running as well.

When they all entered, panting they looked at Lance and Shiro, that had their eyes wide open, no one moving till white laughed. 

“ _ Your family is really a blessing Lance.” _

…

Lance was alone with Shiro in his room.

Both koi fishes came together with them to the castle since they didn't want to be separated from Lance. They still needed names, but they could transform themselves to anything they wanted, so now they were two adorable children (black got mad because their power wasn't strong enough, so they couldn't be in an adult form).

“How are you?” Shiro asked Lance, hand playing with his hair.

“Exhausted.” Lance answered in all honesty. “Can't believe everything that is happening.” Lance held Shiro's free hand, massaging their knuckles. “Can't believe that I'm an alien, that I have two magical beings that want to stay close to me, that I have you,  _ the real you. _ ” Lance brought the hand up to kiss it. “Feels like a dream. I'm scared that someday I'll wake up and I'll still be on that ship, away from you.” Lance moved closer to Shiro, both laying down on the bed. “I'm scared of loving you.” That got Shiro by surprise, for a few seconds at least.

“I know it can be scary Lance… but this is real, this is happening.” Lance looked up. “We both suffered in the hands of the Galra, we have those moments where we end up remembering what happened there… but I’ll tell you, as many times as you need it, that this is real, and that I love you.” Shiro’s voice was so calm, so serious. And Lance was tired of denying himself to be happy. Shiro wanted him. That was what mattered now. If in the future, he decided to end things with him, that was a mistake being with Lance, well, he would think about the happy moments they had together.

“Ok.”

“Ok?” Lance gave him a sweet smile, nodding, moving even more closer than before. “I… I know I said that we didn’t need to give this relationship a name but…” Shiro touched Lance’s cheek, caressing, feeling happy as Lance inclined his head eyes fluttering close, enjoying the sensation. “Will you be my boyfriend, Lance?” Lance opened his eyes at that, blue eyes looking straight at silver ones.

“Yes.”

Shiro smiled, making Lance feel butterflies on his stomach, he moved forward, gently kissing him and god, how Lance enjoyed the kiss. It was a normal french kiss, not rushed, not desperate, but he could feel all the love Shiro proclaimed he had for him. They changed positions a bit, getting more comfortable and continued lazily kissing. “I love you.” Shiro said when he broke the kiss, gently moving, going down to Lance’s neck. “You’re so beautiful.” Lance let his head fall on the soft pillow, giving more access to Shiro, hands going up, passing through Shiro’s hair.

He didn’t know when it happened, but his shirt was now gone, Shiro moved up again to kiss him, Lance could feel his human hand travelling down his side, stopping at his thigh, moving it upwards. Shiro moved his hand up and down his leg, giving him shivers.

“Shiro…” Lance pulled his hair a bit, so he could look at his face. That was definitely his favorite image of all times.

His hair was a mess (thanks to Lance of course), he was blushing, his eyes hazed. “What?” Oh… his voice was even more sexy now, Lance could feel his member getting half hard with just hearing it. 

“Say you love me?” Shiro had just said it… But Lance wanted to hear it with that voice. Shiro gave the most feline smile.

“ _ I love you.” _ and Lance was right. That was the hottest thing he would ever hear. He bit his lower lip trying to suppress the huge smile coming. He went forward kissing Shiro again.

Lance tugged at Shiro's shirt, reminding that it wasn't fair that he was the only one getting naked, but it was difficult to kiss and take his shirt off. “Wait.” Shiro tried to distance himself enough to get rid of the shirt, by Lance went after him, getting up on his elbows to kiss again, Shiro chuckled. “Babe, you need to let me get rid off this.” Lance huffed, dropping his body on the bed again.

Shiro then took of his shirt, throwing it away, he looked at Lance and loved the view of the blue paladin absolutely wrecked, looking at him. “Probably should get rid of these as well before getting back to you huh?” He asked, tugging at Lance's pants. Lance looked at his pants and lift his waist looking at Shiro, who only lift a brow.

“It's better when you do it.” Was the only thing he said, biting his lip again.

Shiro made sure to work quickly. And just like his shirt, Lance's pants and underwear were now somewhere else in the room. But his pants? Oh no, Shiro made sure to take his time. He gave Lance a show.

“Ugh. Shiroo~! You're killing me!”

“But you're liking this right?” Shiro took of his belt, dropping it close to the bed, hands palming his member, as he slowly opened his zipper. He was enjoying this alright. Shiro could see Lance's hard member trembling with excitement.

“Ugh! I swear to god, Takashi Shirogane, you can do this any other time you want! Just come down here and kiss me already!” Shiro smiled and did just as asked, he went down and captured Lance's lips in another kiss. Lance passed his legs through Shiro's waist, feet going down, bringing his pants and underwear with it. “There. Now you can properly make love to me.”

Shiro laughed, kissing his neck again. He didn't say anything, wasn't on the mood to talk. He wanted to kiss him more, wanted to kiss Lance in all places. He set a trail of kisses from Lance's neck to his collarbone, then to his chest, Lance arching his back from the bed at the feeling of Shiro's mouth on his bud. “S-Shiro!” And just like the rest, Shiro took his time there, tongue and teeth working together to give all the pleasure Lance deserved.

And God how Shiro was loving that moment, the small noises elicited from Lance at his touches, he felt like he would never have enough, he wanted to move things a bit faster though, so one hand went up, caressing Lance's cheek till the boy introduced two fingers on his mouth, sucking and licking them, as the other hand went down, touching Lance's member. The boy arched his back again at the touch. “Shiro, if you do all that at the same time… I'm not gonna last!”

“It's ok, you can cum when you're ready.” Lance shook his head.

“No…” He took Shiro's hand out of his mouth, sitting on the bed.

“Sorry, was that too much-” Shiro started to apologize when a very red Lance opened his legs a bit more.

“I want to cum together… Want to feel you inside me…” Who taught Lance to be this seductive?? Shiro moved, getting a small bottle of lube from his drawer, spilling a generous amount on his hand, he moved closer to Lance, dry hand going down in small circles. Lance opened more at the touch.

“We'll do that then. I'll let you feel me inside of you.” Lance visibly shivered at that, they kissed again as Shiro took his time opening him.

When he thought it was enough, he lined himself, getting ready to penetrate Lance, when the same grabbed his arm, stopping him. “W-wait!” Shiro looked at him, ready to stop if that was too much after all.

“It's ok if you want to stop.” He said, holding Lance's hand.

“What? No. I- I just wanted to say one thing before, you know.”

“Yes?”

Lance got on his knees, like Shiro was, he looked straight at him, took a deep breath. “I love you too Shiro.” Shiro stopped breathing, mouth open. “I wanted to say this before we started anything, because I'm pretty sure I'm gonna turn into a puddle, and I'll probably say this over and over and you might think I didn't mean it, and that it was just because I was high on sex.” Lance blurted his reason, blushing hard, not really looking at him anymore.

Shiro held him in a tight embrace. “Shiro?” He didn't answer. “Are you… Crying?” A small sniff was enough to answer. Lance gave a small laugh. “Why are you crying? You're gonna make me cry too!” Lance could already feel the tears gathering.

He knew why Shiro was crying, they passed through so much, both experienced hell with the Galra, Lance was even an alien now! They lived an year apart from each other, and they were finally,  _ finally _ together.

So of course he was crying too.

Shiro let Lance go, to look at him, he was a mess (not that he was any better) and both laughed, finally happy. Shiro kissed Lance, him straddling Shiro so he could sit on his lap. “Can we do it like this?” Lance whispered his question.

“... I think this position will be difficult for you, since it's your first time…” Shiro tried to explain but Lance wasn't having it.

Pouting he moved his hip, rubbing their members together, Shiro gasped, hands going to his waist so Lance would stop moving. “Lance…”

“Please?” Lance seductively blinked his eyes. “I want to be closer to you.” Lance gave Shiro small kisses. “Please? Please? Pleeeease?” Shiro chuckled.

“Alright, alright. But we'll go slowly ok? We don't need to rush.” Lance nodded, kissing him again. Shiro lined himself and very slowly entered him.

Lance gasped first, squeezing his eyes at the intrusion. Once Shiro was totally inside they waited a bit, both catching their breath. 

“It’s like… I’m doing it for the first time…” Shiro commented as he started moving slowly. Hearing Lance moan was making him dizzy and even more excited. “Is it too much?” He asked, kissing Lance on his eye, catching a tear.

“N-no… I think I’m just so happy… that I’m crying even more.” Lance smiled at him.

“Alright then.” Shiro kissed his cheek and in a sudden movement, he throwed Lance on the bed, almost bending him in half as he moved faster.

And just like lance said before, he melted.

He kept calling Shiro’s name, kept saying that he loved Shiro.

They did it multiple times, Lance lost count of what time it was. Even if he tried to talk, it was no use. Lance didn’t even have voice anymore. He was so tired, Shiro was now supporting him, helping him from behind as he continued fucking him.

“ _ S-Shiro…” _

“What?”

“Ngh… I, I already came so much… I, I can’t anymore…” Shiro was jerking him off with the same intensity he was moving, and Lance came again. He was a mess, Shiro was loving that look on Lance, it was like he was drugged or something and he just couldn’t have enough of him. He was drooling, eyes unfocused.

“A little more…” Shiro moves them yet again to the sitting position.

“!! S-Shiro! You’re going too dee-!!”

“You told me you wanted to be closer, right?”

Lance was moaning louder again, whole body shivering.

“S-something’s wrong… I- I feel like I’m going to die…” Shiro was mesmerized by him, there was no doubt about that, he launched forward, kissing Lance again, moving even more. 

“You won’t die… just say that it feels good… tell me what you like…” Lance distanced himself a bit, hands cupping Shiro’s face.

“... I like that I can see your face while we do it…”

At that Shiro couldn’t take it anymore and he finished once more inside Lance, that didn’t take long to follow.

Both were exhausted, they couldn’t even move anymore. Shiro lied down, Lance getting comfortable and quickly falling asleep.

Shiro remained awake for a bit… he was worried that they still had things to do, a war to win, and he still was worried for Lance… but at least now… now they would fix things together.

That was all he needed to know for now.

And for the first time, since he went to space, he was able to sleep and dream with nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II and the end! Finally!! :DDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this gift fic :D  
yaaaaaay. I honestly hope you likes like this second part as much as I liked writing it. there's so much drama lol

If they barely had time together before, now they didn't even have time to see each other.

Turns out they found out about Zarcon being in a “coma” and that Hagar took his place as leader.

Lance told everyone what she had told him, that she was actually Honerva, Zarcon’s wife, how she ended up the way she was now and that she desperately wanted a blood bender. For what reason? He didn't know that.

Lance also spend more time with white and black, both amazed with how quickly he had learnt how to use water, they would tell him more about the water benders and he would tell more about himself.

Unfortunately there were things that Lance forgot… Like how he met Hunk, or a few stories about his family, all of those Hunk was beside him to help him remember, but it was such a shock that one day when that happened again, Lance didn't leave his room for the whole day.

There's where Shiro was right now. Lance's door. He was afraid of knocking on the door. Afraid that Lance wouldn't receive him, but he needed to do it. Needed to talk with him. So he knocked. In only a minute Lance answered the door, he looked exhausted, Shiro didn't even have time to say something as Lance threw himself at him. Shiro held him tightly, getting inside his room for now.

“How are you?” He finally asked the boy.

“Not good.” Lance said, face pressed against his neck. Shiro gave him time to continue, but Lance didn't say anything else.

“Talk to me kitten.” Shiro nuzzled his hair. “Let me help you. We're on this together.” Lance squeezed his body against his for a few seconds before finally letting him go to look at him.

“I'm forgetting everything. That's what's wrong Shiro. I couldn't even remember when I met Hunk! What if I forget about you? What if I forget my family forever? What if… What if I forget my feelings for you?” Lance shivered at the thought. “I don't know what happening to me.” There was nothing Shiro could do for sure to help him with that. He wasn't an expert at the “two dna’s in the same body” thing.

“Have you talked about this with white and black?” That seemed to be the best choice. Lance shook his head. “They’re so happy… I didn’t want them to be worried about this… I’m finally being useful to the team too… I don’t want to stop using my bending.”

“Lance, look at me.” The blue paladin looked up. “I told you before, and I’ll say this as many times as I want, you always mattered to us. You’re the one that made sure everyone was ok. Don’t ever think you’re not worthy of being a paladin.” Shiro kissed his forehead. “And I know you don’t want to worry them, but White and Black are the only ones that can help you with this.”

“ _ Shiro is right my child.” _ Both got surprised as they heard white speaking from somewhere. They looked everywhere and finally located them when they chuckled. “ _ Me and my brother can help you, Lance. We are more worried about your well being than to the fact of you being able to bend water.” _

**“ A lot of them couldn’t even do what you do without years of practice. Years! tsk.” ** Black was also there, both sitting on Lance’s bed.

“How did you guys even-” Lance started asking but the fish brothers stopped him. 

“ _ We have our ways. And we’re stronger now.” _

**“You’ve been using your powers too much. That’s why you’re forgetting things.”**

_ “When Honerva and her druids used our child quintessence on you they didn’t manage to do it 100%... which is why you act as if you have two different minds.” _

“So you guys can help him?” Shiro sighed, relieved, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder, bringing him closer.

“ _ Yes!” _

**“Of course.”**

One less thing to get worried about, Shiro thought.

But now Shiro didn’t even had a chance to see a strand of Lance’s hair. They were going back home, Shiro had a lot of things to cover, since he was the leader, and Lance had a “secret” training with the fishes, so, nope. Not seeing your boyfriend for almost a month!

Things only got worse when they arrived at Earth. Knowing that the Galra empire was there, and that Adam had died fighting against them made Shiro sad, he needed time to process all the new information, he needed time to cope.

Keith told Lance about them, telling him to give Shiro some space, to let him come to Lance when he was ready. And Lance did that. He wanted to held him close, but he fought against his desire and stayed away. He had things to do.

He was now on his special training. 

“ _ That’s it Lance, you almost got it.”  _ What Lance was trying to learn was a healing technique. 

**“Imagine that your both dnas are just one.”** And he was succeeding, he was on his last class, his memories were finally back and intact.

“ _ Well done Lance!” _

**“You really have the gift for it kid.”**

Lance couldn’t help the excitement, he finally did it! There was no need to worry about forgetting his family, friends or Shiro! Speaking of Shiro…

“Can’t wait to tell Shiro about this!” Lance got up and ran searching for Shiro. He couldn’t find him anywhere. Keith told him that he wasn’t there, he was visiting Adam’s grave, so Lance couldn’t do anything but go to his room, have a good night sleep. He deserved it. He would talk to Shiro when he got back, they were now used to share the room, that way they could at least sleep close to each other.

…

Shiro was at the graveyard. 

Looking at Adam’s tombstone.

“Hey…” He didn’t really know what to tell him… “It’s been a while huh?” What could he say? He had to say something so he could be at peace. “I’m sorry about everything Adam. Sorry that I left to Kerberos… things would definitely be different if I hadn’t gone there… But I guess that was my destiny… I had to go there, be prisoner of the Galra… meet with Lance… Oh you would love him. Maybe you guys met when he was at the Garrison…” Shiro chuckled. “He’s so amazing Adam, I’m not even sure if I’m supposed to be with him… He thinks someday I’ll realise I don’t love him and break his heart… if only he knew how much I love him… I think I love him way more than he loves me… funny huh? Guess I’m finally in your shoes… I loved you Adam. And I hope you can forgive me and rest. I’ll do my best to not lose another loved one… I’ll do my best to never lose Lance again.”

…

“ _ Lance?” _

_ “... Kuro?” _

The boy got uncomfortable yet again. _ “I told you to not call me like that. I’m Shiro.” _

_ “What are you doing here?”  _ Lance got closer to him.

_ “You tell me pumpkin. This is your dream. Never thought I would be able to touch you again.”  _ Kuro touched Lance’s cheek. _ “I missed you.”  _ Lance inclined his head, feeling more of Kuro’s warmth. “ _ You did it huh? You’re finally free from them.”  _ Lance looked up, nodding.

“ _ All because of you. If you hadn’t told me I could let go I would have tried to kill them too, when they got to the ship…”  _ Kuro smiled. Getting even more closer to Lance, kissing his forehead. 

_ “You think he would be able to accept me…?” _

_ “Who? Shiro?”  _ Kuro nodded. “ _ ... I don’t know… Maybe? He’s not a bad guy, as you know. But he wouldn’t like to call you Shiro. Or that we were together…” _

_ “Were…”  _ Kuro distanced himself from Lance. “ _ But you still didn’t forget me.” _

_ “I will never forget you Kuro…” _

_ “I’m not Kuro!”  _ Lance extended his hand. 

“ _ I know. Sorry… But you can’t use that name Shiro… it doesn’t belong to you-” _

_ “I was the one to support you! I listened to your ideas! I kissed you more times than I can count! I was the one that played Monsters and Mana with you guys! Why do I have to die??” _

_ “You don’t- you don’t have to die…” _

_ “Keith killed me! I still have a lot of things I want to do!!”  _ Kuro was crying, hand squeezing his heart. “ _ There were more things I wanted to do as a paladin! I wanted to be with you!! I was the one to tell you how I felt, not him! He left you with the Galra for a year! A year, Lance!! And I stayed with you!” _

_ “K-Shiro, please-”  _ Lance tried to reach him, but Kuro gave a few steps back. “ _ Please. We can fix this. I- We don’t have the clones anymore… I can’t give you a body, but you’ll always be with me…” _

_ “... as what? A sweet memory? A painful one? Because I’m not the real Shiro? I never imagined that you would be the one to hurt me the most.”  _ Lance tried to catch him, but Kuro disappeared. 

“ _ Kuro? Kuro!”  _ Lance searched for him. “ _ Kuro, please! Don’t leave me like that!”  _ Lance runned, trying to find him. “KURO!!”

Lance opened his eyes, sitting on the bed.

“Whoa!” Shiro was surprised. “Lance! You’re ok?” Lance was breathless. He looked at Shiro, slowly extending his hand, touching his arm. 

“S-Shiro?” Yeah, of course it was Shiro. Kuro had his dark hair still, Shiro… the real Shiro had white hair.

“Yes, it’s me.” Shiro touched his cheek. “Were you dreaming?” Lance nodded. “With… Kuro…?” Lance nodded again.

“I’m sorry…”

“You don’t need to apologize Lance, it’s like he’s your ex… or something like that.” Lance was shivering. “Want to… talk about that?” He looked at him shaking his head. 

“Not… Not now…” Shiro moved, getting up, taking his clothes off, till he was with just his underwear, Lance moved, giving space for him to lay down on bed. Lance curled himself around Shiro, pressing their bodies. 

“Have you… been dreaming with him often?”

“No.” Lance answered quickly. “Haven’t seen him since you guys rescued me…”’ Lance sighed. “He… he helped me there, Shiro… every time I thought I was going to lose my shit he appeared in my dreams, made sure I was safe…” Shiro remembered when Lance opened his eyes and looked at him after he collapsed.

_ “Are you real? Or are you Kuro?” His voice was so tired, so so tired. “I can’t keep doing this-” _

“He made sure I was mentally ok, he stayed with me, loved me… and all I could feel after knowing he wasn’t you was pain… I loved him but it hurted me knowing that he wasn’t you… That you didn’t feel the same thing…” Lance hid his face on the crook of Shiro’s neck. “He was so mad… so resentful… he said he didn’t want to die, that he wanted to do a lot more… he wanted to be with me… and he disappeared, just like that.” Shiro just listened, he would be lying if he told anyone that he wasn’t jealous of Kuro most of the time, but this time, hearing Lance tell his point of view… Shiro felt pity. “But I love you.” Lance said again. “I love you… and I love him… is that wrong? Am I weird?”

“What? No, Lance, of course not! Is not wrong to have two in your heart… I don’t want you to forget everything you had with him… I still like Adam.” Lance flinched, Shiro smiled kissing his head. “But I love you more. If I didn't, I wouldn't be with you.” He waited for some recognition, but since Lance didn't say anything, Shiro gave him small kisses, over and over again, till Lance started laughing showing his face to him.

“Stop! Shiro! Hahaha y- you're tickling me!” Lance tried to push him, but Shiro easily held his hands on top oh his head, and just like that, the mood changed, both were still laughing, but Shiro couldn't look anywhere else, he could only look to Lance's face… To his mouth. So he kissed Lance. 

Lance closed his eyes, sighing. It was amazing how Shiro could meet his worries away with a simple kiss.

“Wait! I forgot to tell you something!” Lance squirmed and Shiro looked at him. “I did it! I finally finished my training! White and Black told me I won't lose my memories anymore!” The smile Lance gave Shiro was so pure, so perfect…

“I knew you could do it Lance. I’m happy that you won’t be forgetting your family any time soon.”

“Or you. I will never forget how I fell in love with you.” Lance seemed so happy, of course he was, not forgetting the good moments he had with his family was awesome… but not forgetting since when he had a crush on Shiro seemed even better at the time.

Since the first time they slept together, they had done it two times more (they really didn't have time for this), but Lance wasn't on the mood to do it. Not now at least, after dreaming with Kuro. 

Not to worry, Shiro always let the choice to him, he would hold Lance's hand, but don't go up if Lance didn't say he wanted or looked at him with desire, he wouldn't go further than a kiss, if Lance didn't completely melt under his ministrations. It bothered Lance a bit in normal days, as if Shiro wasn't being honest in the relationship.

But he knew Shiro wouldn't do anything today, yeah there's the Kuro factor. But there's also the Adam factor. Not that  _ that _ would stop him from cuddling his boyfriend.

When the subject was cuddles, Shiro thought that Lance was like a cat. His head would always rest on his chest “best place ever!” He would say. And the rest of his body? Lance would held him by his waist and legs wrapped around Shiro's, all that was involuntary. Shiro will always remember how adorable Lance looked on the first day they woke up together (not the one that Keith freaked out, Shiro wasn't there to see his beautiful soon to be boyfriend waking up.), Lance blushing hard and apologizing for drooling all over Shiro's chest, trying to pull his leg.

But the best part was how soft Lance was.

He was soft, like all over soft. Hands, arms, legs, chest, hair. And he always smelled. So. Good. (He may or may not had jerked off a  _ few _ times thinking about that), maybe it was all those shampoos and conditioners he used. Anyway! This time was no different, and Shiro thought he would have a good night of sleep, just like he always had when he held Lance.

Boy was he wrong.

Shiro woke up at a dark place, a bit foggy too, he looked for Lance but couldn’t see him anywhere. Something in his mind tranquilized him.  _ This is a dream.  _ Ok, weird dream, but a dream nonetheless he kept walking till he saw his reflexion. But something wasn't right… He still had his black hair, only the front was white. That made him uncomfortable, not that he didn't like his hair before… He just got used to his white hair. (and Lance kept saying that he liked his white hair too, so that's a plus)

_ “You think you won?”  _ Shiro froze as his reflection asked him that question.

_ “You think I'll just let you have Lance? He's mine.” _

“Kuro…”

_ “Don't call me that!”  _ Kuro grabbed Shiro by his neck, suffocating him.  _ “You're the one that died. You're the one that it's not real. Lance will soon realize this and come back to me.” _

“Y-you’re dead now too… There's no bodies for you to take-!” Shiro tried to get Kuro's hand out of his neck, but he didn't even move.

_ “We'll see about that. He still dreams with me. He will never forget me.” _

  
  


Shiro woke up, trying to catch his breath. Apparently he didn't really move, because Lance was still tangled around him, only mumbling something like “stay still garlic knots, I need to eat you.” Shiro smiled at the boy, hand going through his hair, making Lance relax again.

Shiro didn't sleep after that, he kept thinking what dream Kuro meant, there was no way he could come back… And even if he did, would Lance really go back to him? He didn't want to believe he would. He knew that not trusting your boyfriend was a terrible choice, jealousy was a hideous thing… And yet there he was, thinking in how he could make Lance prove his love for him.

…

  
  


“Dude. You need to relax.”

“How can I relax Hunk?? Ever since I told Shiro I dreamed with the other Shiro he's been avoiding me!”

“He hasn't Lance. He just have a lot going on. He's the leader of a huge ship, with a lot of people. He needs time to get used to all of this.”

“He hasn't spoken with me in  _ weeks _ Hunk. Weeks! Everytime I send him a message he just visualizes it, when I call he doesn't pick up the phone, and he spends the night at his office! And you would think he doesn't have time to anyone right? Oh nooo, he has it. He has time to talk with Keith! Why always Keith??”

“... You're not jealous of Keith right?” Lance flinched. “Cause you know he's our friend and wouldn't do anything to get between you two right?” Lance didn't say anything.

“... I don't know Hunk.” Lance bit his lip. “I want to believe that too. But what am I supposed to do? How much space I need to give Shiro? He told me that communication was the key for every relationship. So now that he won't talk to me, what am I supposed to think? That he doesn't want to be with me anymore?” Lance sighed, rubbing his hands through his hair as an alarm goes off. Hunk stopped his cellphone.

“Meeting in 5…” 

“Yeah I know. Let's go.”

Lance didn't want to believe… He thought he would be ok with Shiro not wanting him anymore, but the mere thought of it hurt so much… Would he be able to act as if nothing happened between them, if Shiro really decided to break up?

  
  


…

“ **I can see that something is bothering you.** ” Black entered Shiro's office. Shiro looked surprised at first, but then got back to his paperwork.

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

**“Have you talked with Lance recently?” ** Shiro didn't respond him.  **“Have you seen him?”** No answer.  **“Why you want to hurt my son this much?” ** At that Shiro flinched. Hurt him?

“He's not your son. And I'm not hurting him. It's best for him if I stay away… For now.”

**“And who told you that?”**

“What?” Shiro finally looked at Black.

**“Who told you that it's for the best?” ** Shiro made a confused face.  **“Did Lance said that?”**

“No… Look, it might be difficult for you to understand, but I'm not… It won't be good for Lance if I'm around him now… It's complicated.” Now Black was the one that didn't say anything for a few minutes. Both just staring at each other. But he soon broke the silence. 

**“Humans can be so stupid… It's true that it is difficult to understand you. I couldn't understand my children either. White is more emotionally connected to them… But I always thought you were wiser… Always thought that communication wouldn't be an issue for you. Guess I was wrong.”** And with that Black turned and left. How could he understand what Shiro was passing? Every night Kuro showed up. Every night Shiro was forced to see a happy Lance with someone that wasn't him. His jealousy was growing stronger. He was angry all the time and he was scared that he would end up hurting Lance, physically speaking. So he ignored his messages, didn't answer the phone when he called, and tried to get more and more things to work on. This was the best choice. Definitely.

“Shiro.” Keith knocked before entering the room. “You didn't forget the meeting right?” Shiro looked at him, giving him a tired smile.

“No, no of course I didn't.” He got up but Keith didn't move. “What?”

“Did you break up with Lance?”

What?

“Who told you that?”

“It's what we're all thinking Shiro. Even him.” Shiro was speechless. How could Lance think something like that? “He thinks that you broke up with him and that you're with me.”

What??

“Look, I liked you… Maybe I still do, but don't do that. Don't keep ignoring him but acting like nothing is happening with others. He's my friend. My right hand. I don't want things to go south because of you.” Shiro had his mouth opened, he would close it sometimes, but it would always open at the end. “If you don't love him anymore, or if something is happening to make you do that to him, fix it Shiro. He doesn't deserve what you doing to him.”

“I- I don't… Keith I love him.”

“Then tell him. Before you lose him for good.” with that Keith also left the room. How did Shiro fuck things up so bad?

…

Shiro was the last one to arrive at the meeting, he could see how everyone tensed up as he walked in. Even he got a bit uncomfortable, but it wasn't till he saw Lance that his heart stopped. Lance looked like someone else, his hair was curled more than usual (he didn't use his straightener), he was pale, even more thin than before, you could see dark circles under his eyes, and he looked tired. 

That made Shiro remember how he looked when they finally rescued him. His body moved without his permission, all he wanted was hold Lance, he stopped when he saw him flinching, moving closer to Hunk, as if he was scared of something.

“I know this will sound weird… But can we wait a bit for the meeting?” He asked them team. “I need to talk with Lance.” Lance looked at him, eyes going wide, terrified. No one said anything so Shiro extended his hand towards the boy. “Lance? Please?” Lance didn't look like he wanted to move, but White and Hunk placed their hands on his shoulder, Lance looked towards Pidge, but all she did was give him a little smile and nod, so reluctantly he got up and left the room, without touching Shiro.

_ “Be honest with him. Don't hide anything.” _ White told him as if they knew more than they should.

Lance was walking towards Shiro's office, but Shiro stopped him. “Not there. Let's go to our room.”  _ Our.  _ But was it really? Lance was the only one sleeping the for almost a month. But still Lance only nodded and changed directions.

He was scared, so so scared. What was this talk about? Would he break Lance's heart and really tell he prefers Keith? Or that he found someone else? Or was Lance just imagining all that?

They entered the room and before he could do anything, Shiro held him from behind, making him gasp. “S-Shiro…”

“Before anything. I'm sorry.” Shiro cut him. “I- I thought I was doing things so I couldn't hurt you. But it doesn't seems like I was right…”

“Y-you're breaking up with me?” Lance asked shivering.

“What? No! Lance,” Shiro made Lance turn to him, the boy was on the verge of tears. “I'm not breaking up with you, I could never do that.”

“B-but you don't respond to my messages, you don't answer when I call, and you don't come  _ here _ in weeks Shiro.  _ Weeks!  _ But you talk with Keith as if nothing happened… Why would you do that? The only answer is that you saw how messy I am and decided that Keith, or someone else is better for you!!”

“No!!” Shiro placed his hands on Lance's cheeks, almost slapping him. “You're not a mess. I am. The problem was never with you, it's just…” Shiro sighed.

“Tell me.” Lance was now very serious, even if he still had tears on his eyes. “Whatever it is that made you think that the best choice was leave me alone, I deserve to know. You told me to communicate, I told you when I dreamed with Kuro, and since then you haven't talked to me. So explain to me, so we won't go further apart from each other.”

Shiro looked at those deep blue eyes. He should tell him about everything. Just like White told him… he would not be responsible for losing Lance.

“... Since that night… that you told me about Kuro…” Lance nodded. “He appears on my dreams as well… we always end up fighting, he keeps showing me when you were with him, how happy you were… and I- I just… I’m jealous of him, Lance. And I keep getting angry at him, at myself for feeling like this, and I know it’s stupid. He’s not here… but I was scared that I would lose you to him. I’m not perfect Lance… I thought that distancing myself from you would be the best for us… at least till I controlled my feelings… I’m sorry Lance.” Lance didn’t say anything, but moved closer, hugging him. Shiro felt all his tiredness leave his body, he held Lance stronger. “I missed you.” He whispered on Lance’s ear, Lance rubbed his face on Shiro’s chest and looked up.

“I won’t say to you that he didn’t mattered to me, or that I was never happy with him… but I love you Shiro. I always thought that he was you… And I know you’re not perfect. No one really is. But we need to talk with each other, or more misunderstandings will happen.” Shiro smiled, nodding. 

“Deal. I’ll never leave you alone again.”

“You better. Just look at me man. I’m a mess because I kept thinking that you were going to break up with me…” Shiro kissed him.

“I would never do that.” Both smiled and Shiro even thought about doing something more to  _ celebrate _ , but there still was a meeting to attend. “You’re free after the meeting?”

“I should be the one asking that.” Lance pouted, Shiro caressed his face.

“I think I worked hard enough to earn a break.” At that Lance’s eyes glowed, a big smile showing up.

“You have something in mind?” 

“I may have a few things planned.”

“That’s all good and all-” Pidge interrupted them. “But we still have the meeting!”

Shiro and Lance looked at the door’s direction, the whole team was on the door. Black and White were back to their fishes form, going towards Lance. 

“ _ I’m so glad for you Lance!” _

**“He’s not that stupid after all.” ** Lance laughed and the team entered the room hugging them.

…

Honerva was looking at something when Kuro arrived.

“You understand right? The rest of Voltron doesn't matter. I want him.” Kuro scoffed.

“Oh please. As if I would care about the others. No… Now, now the only thing that matters is get Lance back.” Kuro was holding a ball that had a soft blue glow. “Just do what we agreed. And he will be on our side.” Honerva looked at him sideways.

“you better be right. Or this will end very badly for him.” She disappeared as soon as she told him that, leaving Kuro to look at the scene.

“As if I would let you hurt him your freak.”

...

“So, Black and White were explaining to us how the water bending work, it’s really a marvelous thing.” Coran said at the beginning of the meeting. “And they might have an answer to why she wanted you so desperately.”

Lance sat even more straight upon hearing that.

**“You told us about how she and this Zarcon, ended up using the power they shouldn’t and they paid the price…”**

_ “What we think is that things are a bit more complicated than that.”  _

“What do you mean?” Keith was the one asking, he was paying full attention to the conversation.

“What White is saying,” Allura continued. “Maybe Zarcon is not dead.” The whole room fell quiet. “He might have collapsed because of the entity, getting in a coma.”

“But what does that have anything to do with water benders?” Hunk asked, getting closer to Lance.

**“Our speciality is healing. Lance already learned how to bend blood.”**

_ “The next step would be something more difficult, dangerous even.” _

“And what is that?” Pidge fixed their glasses.

_ “He would be able to bend quintessence.”  _ They all gasped, Lance going tense, being able to bend quintessence would mean be able to move it and use it as he saw fit… he could do just what Allura did for Shiro, use the quintessence power to bring him back to life…  _ “Allura told us she also has the similar ability, though we can’t say for sure is the same thing as the alteans wizards… it seems to work at the same style. But Lance would be able to remove the entity from inside Zarcon. This is something we believe Allura and Honerva are not capable of doing. If she could, she would have done that already.” _

**“But to do something like this require a lot of strength from Lance. There was only one of our children that were capable of using that.”**

“Is that something you guys are capable of doing as well?” Shiro asked finally.

_ “... In other times… yes, we could. But we don’t have that strength anymore…” _

“It’s ok.” Lance finally said, the whole team looking at him. “That’s the reason you guys were hidden. They didn’t want you guys to disappear. If Honerva thinks she can use my life to give Zarcon’s his, she’s very mistaken.” Lance held Shiro’s hand, showing to his boyfriend only how scared he was. “We’re a family. We’ll beat them together and end this once and for all.”

Everyone nodded. They let her get Lance once. That would not happen again.

“All right!” Coran clapped his hands. “I believe it will take two days till we get everything we need to go after her! Everyone use this time to relax. Go enjoy Earth a bit more.” Everyone wanted to do something different; Pidge decided to go spend some time with her family, Hunk wanted to make sure Keith would eat his best food ever, since now they had Earth ingredients, Allura and Coran asked if they could talk more to Black and White… as for Shiro and Lance? They didn’t really know what they could do.

“So? What now?” Lance asked, still holding Shiro’s hand.”

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked, serious.

“...I’m fine, things will be different this time. You don’t have to worry.” Shiro was still serious, after all this wasn’t a laughing matter. It was serious, if Shiro didn’t protect Lance properly this time, he could die. And that wasn’t an option. “You worry too much.” Lance rested his head on Shiro’s shoulder. “I’m not the same I was when they got me. I’m strong now. I can defend myself Shiro, you don’t need to worry about me.”

“I worry because I love you…” Shiro squeezed his hand, Lance smiled kissing his neck.

“I know. But we’ll be fine this time. I promise.” They stayed like that for a few more minutes till Shiro gasped.

“!That’s right! Our date!” He got up almost immediately, making Lance almost fall on the floor, Shiro got him though, throwing his body up like he weight nothing.

Lance was thrown like he was a potato bag over Shiro’s shoulder. “! Shiro!! Put me down!”

“Nope. No can do.” Shiro left the meeting room, one hand on Lance’s leg and the other on his bum. 

“This is completely embarrassing!!” Everyone was looking at them, a few girls giggling as the boys would just whistle and yell a ‘good move Sir!’ ‘Show Lance who’s the boss!’ Shiro didn’t give a care about the whole situation, Lance would squirm and try to get off of Shiro but that would result in small slaps on his butt, sometimes a squeeze.

Till they were finally on their room. Shiro let Lance go, throwing him on the bed.

“Was that really necessary??” Lance asked completely red.

“Hmmm… yes?” Shiro asked, grinning like a fool, holding Lance’s face and kissing him. Lance was up on his elbows, kissing Shiro as the same climbed the bed, stradling Lance.

Shiro moved back after what seemed like forever, smile never disappearing. “Did I ever told you how hot you look everytime we kiss?”

“Wha-?” Lance would always have this glazed eyes, puffed lips and the blush combined super well with his tanned skin. Lance licked his bottom lip, biting it after, looking at Shiro’s mouth. Shiro chuckled.

“Not enough?” Lance nodded, pulling him closer. 

“It will never be enough.” And with that they kissed again. Shiro always moved too fast, when Lance noticed, he was already with only his underwear. “This is not fair!” He pouted, but Shiro kissed his pout away. Lance lost the strength on his elbows, flopping back on the bed, that made Shiro lose his balance and he fell on top of Lance. Both laughed, and Lance took the opportunity to  _ finally  _ taste Shiro’s nipples, Shiro gasped and tried to move, but Lance held him where he was, nipping at his chest, giving all the love he could give.

“L-Lance! knock it out!” Shiro pushed Lance, blushing hard. Lance was grinning.

“Payback for taking my clothes out.” Shiro shook his head. He grabbed Lance’s hands, pinning them on top of his head. 

“Let’s see who wins at the end then huh?” Lance shivered looking at Shiro’s eyes, he knew he would be the prey of that handsome wolf, and he didn’t even care.

Shiro kissed Lance in all places he could think of. Marking everywhere from his neck till his toe, Lance tried to fight at the beginning, but of course he had no chance against Shiro. Lance was a mess. Shiro found one or two places that were  _ too _ good for Lance, and the poor boy cummed at least two times. Shiro licked everything off of him though, Lance finally got his mind back after a while. “Y-You! Shiro!!” Lance was going to scold Shiro, but things weren’t working for him, Shiro turned him over, hand going from his neck to his back, Lance didn’t even want to move, his hand was so warm… Shiro inserted a finger on him, making him moan, he continued moving his hand, looking for his prostate, when he found, Lance moaned louder. Shiro smiled, kissing his shoulder blade. 

“How is it? You give up?” Shiro asked with his hoarse voice.

“Nnn… I- I give up!! P-please Shiro!” 

“You’re a lot softer now… but it’s still not enough for me-”

“It’s fine now!” Lance looked down, hiding his face on the pillows, Shiro seeing only the nape of his super cute boyfriend. “Put it in…”

“Tch!” Shiro clicked his tongue, but very slowly inserted his member, Lance could feel Shiro’s penis rubbing against his stomach, placing a hand on his stomach to actually feel the bulge. “You’re so tight-!” Shiro held him, doing his best to not cum in that exact moment. After some rest, Lance moved his hips, “Lance…”

“I’m fine already… move…!”

“... don’t blame me later…” Shiro moved faster. Every time he hit Lance’s prostate, didn’t take long for Lance to go back being a mess. “Do you feel good?” Lance was drooling as he nodded furiously. Shiro turned his face so he could kiss him again. And at that moment both cummed together.

Both were exhausted, Lance used Shiro’s arm as a pillow.

“So… uh, this may be unexpected… but my family… really want to have dinner with you…” Lance looked at Shiro, that had his eyes wide open. “Shiro?”

“You! You should have told me that earlier!” Shiro got up immediately. “I need, I need to take a shower, then buy a present! Oh god.” Shiro looked at himself on the mirror. “Lance I have kiss marks everywhere!!” He went pale as he looked at Lance. “You have kiss marks everywhere!! What will your mom think about me? What will your dad think??”

“Hey hey hey! Calm down!” Lance sat on the bed, flinching just a bit. “Come here.” Lance patted the bed, Shiro walked to him, dropping his body on the bed. “Look, they already know you, I have pictures of you on my walls Shiro. I literally could not shut up about you.”

“But that was before you actually met me Lance. Before you saw that I wasn’t perfect!”

“Shiro.” Lance held his face, making him look at him. “My mom won’t look at us with prejudice. No one of my family will. She knows the son she raised. I wouldn’t date someone that wasn’t a good person. It doesn’t matter that you’re not perfect. She knows that no one is.” Shiro just kept looking at him, pouting. “Now go take a shower. We can show with love bites, but I don’t think momma will like to see you all sweaty.” Lance giggled.

“I still need to buy them a present.” Lance started saying he didn’t need to, but Shiro silenced him with a kiss. “I insist.”

…

Upon arriving at Lance’s house, the first thing Shiro did, was present his mother with Hydrangea flowers, that mean “Thank you for understanding” in the language of flowers, it was a beautiful bouquet in blue tones, of course his mom was delighted and she even cried a bit. Going inside, Shiro met Lance’s father with a bottle of sake, Lance had told him how his dad liked to drink sometimes, and that he had never tried sake before. His dad just laughed, thanking Shiro for the present.

Shiro really wanted to buy one present for each one of them, but Lance stopped him. “There’s a lot of people in my family. You don’t need to do that.” So Shiro only bought two more gifts, one for Nadia and one for Sylvio. Two stuffed lions, both at the same color, blue.

‘Just like uncle Lance!!’ both yelled at the same time when they saw the present, immediately grabbing them from Shiro’s hands with a ‘Thank you!’ so they could play ‘Paladins!’

The dinner went smoothly, no one touched on the bad subjects, letting Lance and Shiro share the good things they saw on space.

Shiro hearing embarrassing stories of Lance when he was young, Veronica saying how annoying it was that Lance couldn’t shut up about him, making Lance blush.

At the end of the night, Lance was playing with the kids as Shiro helped his mom wash the dishes.

“You really didn’t have to help Takashi.” Shiro asked them to call him by his first name, and he enjoyed hearing her calling him like that.

“Is the least I can do after such a wonderful dinner ma'am.” Shiro smiled.

They stayed in silent for a while as they finished washing. When they finished, Shiro straightened his back. 

“Is there something wrong?” Lance’s mom asked, seeing how stiff he was out of nowhere. Shiro didn’t say anything and bowed to her.

“Thank you for today ma’am. And for everything…”

“! W-What are you doing Takashi? There’s no reason to thank me!”

“There is.” Shiro straightened his back again, looking at her. “Thank you for giving birth to the most amazing man I ever met. Lance is so important to us, you may not know everything that happened with us out there… but Lance is the one most responsible for keeping us together, for keeping  _ me _ together. And it's thanks to you and your wonderful family.” Lance’s mom gasped, tears flowing freely, she pulled Shiro to her, hugging him. Shiro was surprised, but held her close as well.

“I’m the one that should be thanking you… Thank you for bringing my son back home, and for loving him. He told me the things that happened with him and all of you… I’m just glad you’re all back, even if you’ll have to leave again to fight this war… You’re already part of the family Takashi.”

“... Thank you, ma’am.”

“You can stop with the ma’am” She giggled. “Call me Rosa.” She smiled as she dried her eyes.

…

When Shiro got back to Lance, Nadia and Sylvio were sleeping on his lap on the sofa, Shiro sat on the floor, dropping his head between Lance’s legs.

“So, what did you and mom talk about all this time?” He started petting Shiro’s hair, the same closing his eyes, enjoying the action.

“Just how thankful I am for her giving life to the love of my life.” Shiro looked at Lance, smiling as he blushed. “Your family is wonderful Lance.” Lance smiled at that.

“Yeah, they are.” He looked at the kids. “I  _ really  _ missed them…”

“Hey,” Shiro said touching his hand. “You know everything will be alright right? You’re strong enough to protect yourself, and I’ll be with you the entire time, I got your back. It doesn’t matter what Honerva really wants. We will defeat her, together.” Shiro got on his knees so they could kiss without waking up the kids.

Whatever it was, they would face it together.

… 

The two days that they needed to be prepare passed very quickly.

Lance and Shiro said goodbye to his family, going back to the ship. Pidge and Hunk managed to create a device, that was able to locate Honerva’s quintessence. 

Using Allura’s power they teletransported to the right position. 

It was a small planet.

“You sure she’s here?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, well, it’s what the device is saying.” Hunk answered a bit nervous.

“Why always an abandoned place?” Lance asked to himself, feeling a bit nervous.

“Stay together.” Shiro ordered. “We don’t want any  _ bad  _ thing to happen.”

**“I still think we should go.”**

“You can’t go. You guys don’t have all the power you used to have. You might get hurt.”

**“Or you. If something happens, we will know how to control your powers.”**

_ “Brother… LAnce is only thinking on our safety.” _

**“We don’t need that. We can help too.”**

“Please, just stay here with Coran? Ok? If something happens, something really really bad, then you can come.” Lance smiled.

So with that, Coran stayed inside the ship with them.

It was weird, but Lance had the weird impression of being there once. He kept moving forward, as if he knew where he was going. This didn’t pass unnoticed by the team.

“Lance.” Keith called for him. “Where are you going?”

“Hm? Oh, I just… have a feeling that I’ve been here once…”

“What? How’s that possible?” Pidge asked.

“Maybe when he was with the galra? Fighting?” Hunk offered.

Something was not right.

“Yeah.” Lance smiled. “Maybe, as I said, I don’t really remember…” He continued walking.

“Should we just let him guide us?” Keith asked Shiro, that was already pondering the question.

“I don’t know. Let’s just… Keep an eye on him for now.” As soon as Shiro finished his instructions a bomb exploded, very close to them. “LANCE!!” Lance was thrown back, Shiro ran getting him before he could hit the floor. “You’re ok??”

“Y-Yeah…” Lance said covering his ear, he had a few cuts, but nothing that serious. The team ran to them.

“Are you both alright?” Allura asked, helping them get up.

“I- I’m fine, just surprised-”

“Well, well, look who’s here!” The team froze upon hearing the voice, a voice they knew very well. Lance looked up at the person on top of the cliff.

“Kuro…” He whispered, he could feel Shiro going tense, arms holding him tighter. Kuro slided the cliff till he was in front of the team.

“It’s been a while huh?”

“How…” Hunk gasped.

They had destroyed all the other clones… so how was Kuro doing there?

“Awesome huh?” Kuro turned, so they could look at him, his metal arm now had a black color, with blue details. “Now, I’ll get straight to the point-” Kuro appeared behind Shiro. “You, you’re an eyesore.” With a quick movement, Kuro punched Shiro, making him fly hitting a rock nearby.

“SHIRO!” Keith yelled, getting his sword ready to fight, Lance moved, distancing himself from Kuro, hands moving so the water could gather and he used as ice bullets.

Kuro’s arm glowed in a deep blue and when he clenched his hand, fire appeared, melting the ice. He moved his hand throwing everyone a few meters from him. He started walking towards Lance, that was already up moving his hands. He gathered the water once more, this time holding Kuro inside a bubble, when he was certain that he had him, Lance froze the water. He knew that it wasn’t really a good idea use so many forms of the water, cause that would make him tired but he still had his bayard if anything happened.

Of course that didn’t do much.

He just delayed Kuro enough to get back to the team. Kuro’s arm glowed again, melting the ice. “Now, that’s not a nice way of treating your boyfriend.”

“Ex-boyfriend.” This time, Shiro was in front of Lance, hand glowing a soft blue, ready to attack.

“You know, we fought so many times… and you lost every time. Why do you think this time will be different?” Shiro advanced, but Kuro blocked him easily.

“Go!” Shiro yelled. “You guys need to find Honerva!”

“Shiro!” Lance moved towards him, but Hunk stopped him.

“We can defeat him together!” Pidge yelled, they together with Keith and Allura, already had their weapons ready.

“NO!” Shiro was hitting Kuro constantly but his clone was doing much better than him in defending himself. “He’s mine.” Both locked arms, face very close to each other, Kuro had an insane smile.

“I hope you don’t get me bored!” Kuro finally started attacking Shiro as well.

Keith looked at them fighting for a moment. But decided to do what Shiro asked him. “LEt’s go.”

“Keith!” Lance cried out. “You can’t be serious! He needs help!”

“He’ll be fine!” Keith placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “We need to believe him.” And with that the team moved forward, leaving Shiro and Kuro alone.

“Finally, we’re alone.” Kuro said as he throwed Shiro again. “You won’t win against me.”

“I will.” Shiro continued attacking. When people said that your worst demon is yourself, Shiro never thought much about it, but as it was clear to him now, Kuro really was his demon, and things were really difficult. Kuro had the advantage of being able to create fire, while all Shiro could do was use his fists. “No matter what, I’ll protect him!” Kuro laughed.

“Protect him? How dense can you be??” Kuro broke Shiro’s defenses, hand going to his neck. “You don’t even know where he is! You can’t protect him! You never could!” Shiro hit Kuro’s elbow, breaking it. Kuro released him with a yell.

“He’s exactly where he is supposed to be.” Shiro told Kuro when he kneed his head. Kuro fall on the ground, spitting blood.

“You’re so ridiculous.” He laughed. “You never thought that it was strange he left that place with no scars?” Shiro stopped moving.

“The water healed him.”

“The water? Ha!” Kuro slowly got up. “ The water don’t act by itself genius.” Shiro got uneasy, something tingling inside of him that something… was really weird. “And those stupid fishes would be able to know what I’m talking about if they paid more attention, instead of just deciding to follow him because he can use their powers.” Both were staring at each other. “You still don’t get it? I don’t have time to lose with you. I need to protect him. And for that I need your precious clone.” Shiro stopped breathing. What? Clone? What is he talking about? He looked on the direction the team went, there was a huge castle, dark walls, with a grotesque aura around it. “I really don’t have time to lose with you.” Shiro looked back at Kuro, but it was too late. Kuro’s arm was already glowing and Shiro was hit with a huge fire laser, he managed to defend himself somehow, but he was now hitting the wall of that huge castle, landing inside a huge room. His whole body hurt, he had burn injuries as normal one, he tried to get back on his feet when Keith ran to him.

“Shiro!” Shiro leaned on him, getting up.

“Keith, w-where’s Lance…?” No, don’t believe what he said… there was no way he wasn’t the real Lance… all the memories they had together passed through Shiro’s mind. “Keith?” Shiro looked at the boy, he looked troubled. “What?”

“I think you need to see this…” Keith helped him to get where the rest of the team was. Lance was on the ground, trying to get free as Hunk and Pidge held him there.

“What? What are you guys doing??” Shiro cried out, shoving Keith away.

“Shiro!” Lance looked at him relieved. “Help me!”

“Shut up!” Pidge yelled. “It’s not real Shiro! He tried to kill us!!” Shiro was ready to take them off Lance when Allura was in front of him. 

“Look over there.” Allura pointed at something, Shiro looked at the direction, his heart stopped beating.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lance.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


No, no, no, no. That couldn’t be. Lance was inside a bubble of ice, his hair was long, he had scars on his body, one placed at his bridge nose, just like Shiro’s, he was just like the day they rescued him, but with all those scars, one could imagine what he went through…

“What… what is this?” Shiro asked, placing a hand on the ice.

A sound appeared then. small at once but growing louder and louder, a laugh. The Lance that was on the ground was laughing. 

“Oh my god. You still don’t get it?” Shiro turned, looking at him. “You poor thing, you still don’t know what I am?” Words weren’t really making sense to him. “How does it feel? Knowing you proclaimed your ridiculous love to the wrong person?” Something clicked on Shiro’s mind then, but before he could do anything, Keith was already punching the  _ clone Lance _ .

“Shut up! Don’t you dare insult him like this!! Insult both of them!!” Shiro looked again at the Lance on the ice… he had been here… all this time. Frozen. Forgotten. Shiro felt his tears falling, the words Lance’s mom told him ringing in his head  _ “Thank you for bringing my son back home.”  _ Bringing her son back…? He never did that? He didn’t even know he was here! Everything… Everything was a lie… all the kisses, all the words…  _ everything _ . The clone laughed again, more steric.

“You’re all idiots! Again, again my master fooled all of you!! You can’t protect a thing! She will have what she wants, King Zarcon and Prince Lotor will come back! And the Galra empire will rule over everyone!!”

“Shut up.” Kuro appeared on the room, the clone Lance making a face.

“And what are you doing? Master Honerva brought you back so you could convince him to use that power, instead you’re here, ruining my mission.”

“I don’t care about your stupid freak master.” Kuro spit on the floor. “All I care about is protecting him.” He looked at Shiro. “If I take him out of this ice… will you help me protect him?” Shiro felt the anger change to uneasiness. How would the real Lance react…? How would things be with them from now on?

“We will help you.” Allura responded in his place.

“HA! Protect him?? You wish! If you think I won’t tell master about this you’re very mistaken-!” Kuro pierced clone Lance with his hand, taking his heart out.

“You won’t do anything if you’re dead.” The team gasped when the dead body fell on the floor. “All of you get away from the ice. This may take a while.” He looked at the team, then at Shiro, moving his glowing hand towards the ice. “You better make your choice.” He whispered to Shiro when he passed close. “I don’t know if he will remember everything… there might be a chance to get back what you lost… it all depends on you.”

  
  


…

  
  


What could he do?   
Was that what Lance felt when he thought he was dating Shiro and discovered that it was a clone? Did he felt lost like Shiro was feeling now? He remembered the time he brought to Lance his night care bag… how his eyes were red and swollen… how many hours did he cry alone? Not being able to talk with someone about his feelings? Would his feeling be different now? Would he still love Shiro when he wakes up?... Shiro didn’t want to remember, but every memory he had with the clone came to his mind. All the kisses, hugs, the ‘I love you’ they shared… all a lie…? When Shiro woke up he had no memory of Kuro… So why would Lance? What should he do?

“Shiro.” Hunk sat beside him. “You’re ok?”

“I don’t know…” Shiro sighed. “What would you do on my place?” Hunk thought about it for a few seconds. 

“First I would see if he remembers something.” He finally answered. “But also, I think you’re thinking too much man. Lance always loved you. I don’t think that would change now… you just would need to take one step at a time… And most of all. Don’t feel guilty. No one knew he was a clone… Not even me… and I’m supposed to be his best friend.” Hunk gave a small laugh. That made Shiro remember his place. He was the captain, he couldn’t be the way he was now. He placed a hand on Hunk’s shoulder. 

“You know you don’t have to blame yourself too right? We will get through this… We’re a team, we’re family…” Hunk looked at him and gave a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right… now, I think you should join the rest of the team, there’s someone really nervous about this whole situation.” Hunk looked at Keith’s direction that flinched when both looked at him. Shiro smiled.

Before anything. He needed to make sure that is whole team was ok.

When they got back to the team, Keith started talking.

“I’m sorry. This is all my fault. If I had agreed with him that time, he would never be captured, he would had never be captured, tortured, and forced to be in a cube of ice. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t be like you’re now, you wouldn’t be hurting. I’m an idiot. I’m sorry Shiro. I-”

Shiro hugged him, making him stop talking.

“Group hug. Right now.” He thought he would have to yell and drag everyone to the hug, but before he could move, Pidge was already throwing themselves at them, together with Allura and Hunk. 

Yes.

Things would work out.

They were together now.

…

The ice finally melt.

Shiro held Lance before he could hit the ground, in a couple of seconds, the real Lance opened his eyes.

“Shiro…” He touched Shiro’s face. “You’re real…?” Shiro held his hand.

“I am. I’m very real.” Lance looked at the others, till his eyes were on Kuro, his eyes were wide open he took his hand off Shiro and almost threw himself at Kuro.

“Kuro!” Shiro thought Kuro would be annoyed at being called that again, but he had a warm smile on his face, strongly helding Lance. “How can this be possible?? How can you be alive?!” Kuro chuckled, Shiro trying his best to not be jealous. 

“Try to remember my love.” Kuro petted Lance’s head. “You should remember everything that happened till now.

Lance closed his eyes, focusing in remembering what  _ happened _ to him. His eyes were wide open and he looked at Shiro. Seems like he remembers. He distanced himself from Kuro, but didn’t get closer to Shiro either. 

“The witch used his clone as a pen drive, so his memories would go back to the original, so even if he was frozen, he would know how to use his powers. I think you guys should talk.” Kuro looked at Shiro and Lance. Lance looked at his hands on his lap, the team agreeing moved a bit away from them.

“...Lance…” Shiro started.

“I’m sorry.” Lance cut him, Shiro looked at him surprised. “At the moment, the smartest way was to freeze myself… I- I didn’t believe that you guys would come for me anymore… if I had trusted you guys more… this wouldn’t have had happened…” Shiro held one of his hands.

“It’s ok. None of us will blame you for your choices Lance.” Lance laughed.

“The problem is not them, Shiro. The problem is me… just like now… I have the memories, but I still think that your touch is weird, I don’t think you should be with me… And I know that the other me told so as well, and you reassured him…” Lance looked at their linked hands. “But I hurt you. I’m sorry… I never intended on doing this to you…” Lance looked past Shiro, eyes setting on Kuro. “And there’s also Kuro…” He scoffed. “What a great person I am…”

“Lance.” Shiro got closer, testing if it would make him uncomfortable, since it didn’t he got even more closer. “This will work. You and I. My feeling for you haven’t changed, and if we go to the subject of hurting someone, I hurt you the most. I didn’t have Kuro’s memory when I woke up and I kept hurting you till you were captured. But we can make it work if you want that… If you want me.” Lance looked at him, tears on his eyes. “But if your heart want him instead… That’s ok too. I can let you go.” He caressed Lance’s cheek. “I can let you be happy with someone that its not me.” Lance gasped, tears falling, he hugged Shiro.

Shiro’s heart was hurt, Lance was crying because of all this situation, Lance was probably relieved of being released from him, after all he didn’t have the same feeling he had with Kuro, it was only memories… But it was ok. Shiro could do that. He could let him go. He loved Lance enough to do that. ‘ _ If you love something, let it go. _ ’ It would hurt… but he would do it for him.

He would say goodbye to the love of his life.

  
  


Lance kissed him.

He was crying too, no shame on that.

He held Lance, trying to pass to him all his love.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity, and as Shiro thought that, the kiss ended.

He was scared of opening his eyes.

Scared of saying goodbye.

“I love you.” Lance told him. Shiro snapped his eyes open. “I loved Kuro, he’s the one that helped me survive through everything the Galra did, true… but I love you Shiro. Please… please don’t let me go…” Shiro pulled Lance by his neck, fiercely kissing him again. Lance passed his arms through his neck. Both crying.

Their story wasn’t over yet.

…

“Are you really fine with this?” Keith asked.

“It’s not easy… Lance is not perfect, but he tries more than anyone else, he’s hard on himself, he was a mess, broken and lonely but he never wanted my help… He was beautiful… and he was mine…” Kuro look at Lance’s direction. “But more than he being mine… I want him to be happy.” He had a sad smile as he saw Shiro and Lance kissing. He flinched when he felt something holding his hand. When he looked, Keith was holding his hand.

“You’re alive now… you can find your own happiness.” It didn’t mean anything, but Kuro felt his heart squeeze a bit at that. “Also, I have the feeling that I should apologize for… you know.”

“Killing me?” Kuro finished the sentence. Keith flinched at that. Kuro smiled, holding his hand as well. “It’s ok. Is on the past now. We should focus on the present now.” 

“Hey love birds!” Pidge shouted. “Can we move on with this already?? I want to go back home!” They and Hunk laughed when Lance blushed getting flustered.

“Alright everyone! Let’s end this!!” Allura said loud and clear, receiving a ‘YES!’ from everyone.

They were getting close to their last mission.

…

Kuro was the one leading the team, he knew all the secret passages and tricks to avoid the traps. Lance gave Shiro’s hand a squeeze before going to him.

“Thank you.” He said, not looking at Kuro.

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“I do. I know how you felt about me Kuro. And I’m sorry.”

“You won’t be happy with me Lance. I always knew that.” Kuro looked at him. “You’re not my other part, as I’m not yours. The time I observed your clone with Shiro made me realize that.”

“But you thought with him in his dreams…”

“I did. But that was a stupid thing to do. I can’t force someone to be with me.  _ If you love something let it go and if it comes back to you, it’s really yours. _ Right?” Lance gave a small smile, nodding once. “We’re ok Lance. We all will go back home. And who knows? I might find my other half on Earth…” He looked behind himself. “Or somewhere nearer.” He smiled, kissing Lance’s head. “Now go back to formation right? HOnerva is not alone in this palace. And don’t want her capturing you again.”

Lance nodded, moving back a bit. Soon enough, they arrived at the top floor. Everything was dark. 

“Something is weird.” Kuro said, getting on front of Keith and Lance. “She’s supposed to be here.”

“You fool!” A purple lightning hit Kuro on his chest.  “I gave you life and that’s how you repay me?!” Keith and Lance held Kuro when he was hit. They still couldn’t see anything, until they heard a click and a bright light illuminated the place. Allura gasped when she saw what was in front of her, hands covering her mouth. Lotor was in front of her, body and machine melted together, Hunk also yelled when he saw Zarcon, well what it looked like Zarcon at least on his side.

“You.” Honerva pointed at Lance.  “You will bring them back to life.”

“Yeah, no. Sorry. Not gonna happen.” Lance answered her, shaking his head.

“Honerva listen to me!” Allura tried to talk with her. “This isn’t right. You’re messing with things you don’t understand-”

“I will have my family back! It is time to make the world pay for his wrongdoings to me!” Honerva snapped her fingers, her druids showing up. The fight began, turns out Shiro and Kuro are good as partners since both fight the same way, Pidge and Allura also work good together, both having similar weapons, Keith was at a certain disadvantage since all the druids were using long distance attacks, but Hunk and Lance gave him the cover he needed. But it was taking forever. Both sides were good on the fight.

“This is absurd!” Lance shouted. “We'll never finish this at this pace!” Lance didn't want to do it… The last time he used was to get rid of the guards… But he was better now, thanks to his clone, he knew he had what was needed to not kill anyone, so he closed his eyes, he tried to remember everything Black and White taught him. He felt the water present in everyone's body. He could do it. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing a soft but bright blue and with a movement all his enemies stopped moving. He was trying his best to control everyone. It was different than last time, last time all he wanted was the soldiers death. He didn't need to hold himself like now. “I- It's enough Honerva. You need to, to understand what it means to mess with the things you want. You would put everyone in danger, innocent lifes in danger! And for what?? Stop being selfish!! You need to move on-! You, you're the one that made all the voices until now! The universe?! The world did wrong things to you?? They were all your choices!! Don't put the blame on others for your own choices!!!” Lance was shivering, holding that many wasn't good for him, and he was losing his strength.

“You- what do you know?? How can you understand what I had to pass through?? All of them, all of them tried to separate my family! They were against my work, against my marriage!”

“Stop lying to yourself!! King Alfor was worried about you and Zarcon's well being! It was you that chose the entity and not your family!! Open your eyes! Lotor was raised without a mother!! Without a father!! He didn't even know you were his mother! This is pointless!! You won't be able to bring them back, let them rest in peace! They earned that right!!” Honerva didn't say anything she clearly was in a fight with herself. Kuro and Shiro worked they way to Lance, knocking off the druids as they walked. Shiro placed a hand on Lance's shoulder, as to say that it was ok to focus only on Honerva. 

“I saw the real Honerva once… And I know she's still inside you, somehow. You can't let this thing corrupt you even more. If you can't do it for yourself do it for them.” Lance looked at Lotor and Zarcon.

Allura came from behind her, ready to use her power. Lance was against this, he didn't want Allura using the same power that was corrupting Honerva, he could remember how  _ he _ reacted when she told everyone what happened, that she saw Lotor on her head, telling her that she needed the same power that Honerva had, if she ever wanted to defeat her. There was nothing he could do though, Allura was already using her power, touching Honerva’s mind, showing her that the future she was looking for would never happen the way she wanted. That wasn't a vision she liked seeing. Of course not, who would like to see their life going south? Honerva yelled, her power overthrowing Allura’s and Lance's blood bending. She grabbed Allura by her hair, blasting a lighting at her directly. Allura fell unconscious on the ground, Honerva disappeared, only to appear in front of Lance.

“If I can't have what I want, then no one will have a happy ending!!” she was ready to pierce his heart, but Kuro was faster than her. Holding her, only a few centimeters away from Lance's heart.

“You can't win… You won't win. Not this time.” Lance felt his energy being drawn out of him, Shiro held him close, Honerva laughed, releasing herself from Kuro's grip. 

“I will use this power… I will search for the perfect time line… I will have my family back!!” Honerva extended her hands to the ground. Lance realized what she wanted to do.

“Honerva! Stop it! You can't pull that much quintessence!! You won't be able to maintain it on your body!” Shiro didn't let him move, Kuro getting in front of them. Honerva was laughing small white lines appeared around her; time lines, different realities.

“Honerva!!” If she wasn't so beyond saving she would have noticed, her body was getting back more and more. “Stop it! Look at yourself!!” Lance pushed Shiro but Kuro stopped him. 

“Stop it! It's too dangerous now!” Lance was going to argue with him when he heard a scream, Honerva's body was shifting, she wasn't in control anymore. 

“What? What is this??” the white lines changed course they all turned against her, wrapping themselves around her body.  “What are you doing?? Let me go!”

“What- what is happening to her?” Pidge asked.

“... Is the quintessence… She can't control its power anymore…” Lance answered, looking at the other side, holding Shiro's hand.

“No! Please! Just give me a chance! Give me a chance to save my family! I know what I did wrong now! Help me!” she tried to extend her hand towards Lance, but her whole body was already tied down by the quintessence.  “They deserve to be happy! They deserve to live! I'm doing the right thing!! I still have so much to do with them! No!!” Lance could feel her pain, tears flowing freely. Her whole body was now being contorted, her scream made all of the shiver. Till she was nothing, she disappeared, releasing all the quintessence she pulled to herself.

The team didn't move, they looked around them, the druids, Zarcon and Lotor were also disappearing.

“It's- it's that it?” Hunk asked, holding Allura.

“We won?” Pidge fixed their glasses.

“Seems like it.” Keith answered them. Lance was still crying. It was weird, truly. Why would he feel so emotional towards his enemy?

Shiro pulled him in a tight hug. “You're ok now. This won't happen with you. It won't happen with us.” Lance held him tighter. Was that the reason he was crying? He thought the same thing could happen with him? 

“I felt what she felt… She was… She was so desperate, Shiro… She-” all she wanted was to fix her stupid mistakes. 

“She was selfish Lance.” Shiro kissed his forehead and looked at him. “She made her choices, but didn't like the results she received… It's sad, it is, but we need to take this as an example, and be better.” Lance smiled nodding.

“So we finally won the war! It's over!!” Hunk chirped in. “Can we leave this place already? Get back to Earth? Celebrate? I'm sure Black, White and Coran are going crazy already!!” 

And that's what they did, they went back to the ship, the three that remained on the ship were happy in seeing everyone alive. Lance asked the team to not tell anyone else about his clone, as it would be difficult to explain and he didn't want to answer over and over the same question. 

Kuro went back with them. Shiro presenting him to everyone as his twin brother. If people thought it was weird that both had scars and arms missing, no one said a thing. With time, Keith helped the Blade of Marmora to make Galra a better place. And, well Lance was surprised to know how he and Kuro got  _ closer _ . Hunk and Allura worked with the other races to show how earth worked. Pidge and Matt were one of the best scientists on the Garrison and Lance and Shiro? Well, both were working on the Atlas.

Shiro was the captain and he made sure that Lance would be his vice captain.

A year had passed now. A year of peace.

They were finally happy and in peace.

  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  


“I'm telling you. Something is not right in here.” Lance said on the phone.

“Lance, there's nothing wrong. Stop imagining things.” Hunk sighed.

“It's been a year, Hunk. A year! All he does is hold my hand or give me a quick kiss.!”

“He is the captain Lance. He can't go around and sleep with you. What would the team think?”

“Oh please. As if they weren't fucking right at my next door.” They were in silence for two or three minutes, Lance hearing Hunk prepare a cake. “Do you think that me being me has something to do with it?”

“What?”

“Yeah… Maybe my clone had something better… What if he doesn't want to be with me like that Hunk?”

“Look, why don't you just talk to him. You have this terrible way of imagining the worst..” Hunk looked at him, Lance was curled up in a ball with his blanket. “Remember that you need to tell others what you feel Lance. Maybe Shiro is thinking something entirely different too.”

“Yeah, alright… I'll go talk to him now…”

“That's my man! Love ya.”

“Love you too.” Lance turned off the call.

Hunk was right. 

He needed to ask Shiro what was going on. He could definitely ask that. He still was his boyfriend.

He went to Shiro's room knocking on the door and waiting as he heard a lot of noise coming from the other side, Shiro opened the door. “Lance!” His hair was wet, a towel on his neck, and he was using just a grey sweatpants.

“Hey… Can we talk? Or you're busy? If you are I can come back later…” Lance looked the other way, blushing.

“No, no. It's fine, please come in. I'm sorry… My room is a mess…” Shiro scratched the back of his neck as he moved so Lance could enter.

The room was really a mess, there were clothes scattered around, his desk had a lot of papers as well, his bed a mess of blankets. Lance hid a laugh.

“Ah you're laughing.” Shiro said pouting. “I just didn't have time to clean the room ok?”

“We work together Shiro I know you had at least a few minutes to spare. What were you doing jerking off?” Lance looked at him and Shiro was bright red. Now that was… Awkward. “Can I sit?”

“Y-yeah, you can sit on the bed if you want. I think is the best place considering the mess…” Lance sat on the bed, feeling how soft the blankets were. “Is everything alright…?” Shiro asked, sitting next to him. Lance took a deep breath, he could do this, if Shiro answered him saying that his clone was better or that he didn't want to be with him anymore, so be it.

“You… You still like me?”

“What?”

“I mean, it's cool if you don't, I don't want to force you to continue this relationship if you don't want to… If, if you preferred my clone I can definitely understand, your memories were with him, not me, maybe you don't see  _ me _ the same way-”

“Lance-”

“Or maybe you just don't feel like that at all, Which is cool as well! Again I just don't want to force you to be with me if you really don't want to-”

“Lance.” Shiro held his hand and he stopped talking. “When did I ever said that I didn't want to be with you?”

“Well, you haven't like,  _ touched _ me all this time, since I came back, so I thought-”

“I thought you weren't comfortable with that.” Shiro cut him.

“What?” Lance looked at him, eyes wide opened.

“Well, you told me that you have the memories but actually touch me felt weird for you… I thought I should give you space…”

“For a year?” Lance couldn’t believe him.

“W-well, we also had a lot of stuff going on, I had to do a lot of things as captain, and you had a lot of things as well, before I knew it a year had passed already, and honestly I thought you didn’t want anything with me, because you never tried anything… so I was scared to touch the subject and you end things with me-”

“What?? Shiro! I would never break up with you!” 

“I know! But I kept thinking that and I just…” Shiro sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

Lance couldn’t help but laugh.

Hunk was really right, he tended to think about the worst outcomes.

“Why are you laughing? This is embarrassing!”

“I’m sorry~ it’s just-!” Lance took a deep breath, lying down on the bed. “I should have talked to you before.” He looked at Shiro, smiling. His heart stopped, Shiro was looking at him and he had such a calm semblant, his hand passed through Lance’s hair and he kissed Lance.

It was so long, Lance could hear his heart beating fast, he passed his arms through Shiro’s back, feeling all the scars on his torso. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Shiro whispered on his ear, Lance blushed, feeling  _ very _ nervous.

“I- I- I’m not nervous!” Shiro kissed his cheek.

“I’ve missed you.” Lance usually liked Shiro’s voice, but there was something else when they were doing things like that, his voice would go more hoarse, giving shivers to Lance, making him feel very excited. Lance slided his hands down, hands getting inside Shiro’s pants, blushing even more.

“Y-You’re not wearing underwear…”

“I’m not used to when I’m sleeping alone…” Shiro got out of the bed, so he could take his pants off, Lance stopped him, pulling him back to the bed, sitting on top of him.

“We don’t need to rush… right?” Lance looked at him as he opened his shirt. Shiro gulped hard, this… this was getting way better than his fantasies.

Lance gave a show to him, slowly taking out his clothes, Shiro looked to his whole body, he also had scars, Shiro caressed his body, taking a deep breath.

“God, you’re perfect…” he released a shaky breath. It has been so long… Lance touched his body again, hands going down, he tugged at Shiro’s pants, Shiro raising his hips a bit so Lance could take it off. “What are you thinking…?” Shiro asked when Lance started moving his hips, rubbing their member together.

“I'm… Ah! I'm taking the initiative… And showing you that I also want this…. Ah!” Shiro placed his hands on Lance's hip, enjoying the feeling of his soft hand around his member, Lance kissed him again.

“That's... Nice and all…” Shiro said after minutes of kissing, but I really wanna be inside you now…” Shiro gave a light bite to Lance's ear, “but I need to prep you before…”

“You, you don't need to…” They stopped moving, Shiro looking at a very embarrassed Lance. “You're not the only one that jerked off…….”

Shiro’sbrain.exe stopped working.

“Shiro?” Shiro used his strength to throw Lance back on the bed. “Whoa!” When Lance looked back at him, Shiro was already lined, ready to enter.

“That. You definitely _ need to show me that later _ .” Shiro looked at him, eyes serious, Lance could see a sparkle on his gorgeous silver eyes. He would say something like ‘Oh how adorable!’ but Shiro had already pushed his member inside him, making him gasp. You would think that Shiro would go slowly and gentle, since it's been a year they did something like this… But no. He moved desperately, like he wasn't Shiro anymore… Giving in to his primal instinct, Shiro was getting even bigger inside Lance, he could feel it rubbing at his stomach, he smiled placing a hand and feeling it. 

“I can feel you…! Ah! Nnn! I-!” His other hand clenched the blankets as Shiro hit his prostate.

It didn't take long for him to cum, Shiro doing the same right behind him, but he didn't stop moving, soon enough both were hard already, Shiro was making a mess out of him, making him dirty and exhausted. “Shiro! Enough!” He squeezed his eyes shut.

“Just… A bit more…”

“You've been saying that for a while now!!” Lance managed to look at the clock… One hour, they were on this for an hour!!! “I already lost count! Of how many! Times we cummed!!” Shiro bend him over, legs beside his head (good thing he's so flexible) “you've cummed 06 times, and I 05… I don't want to lose, so just hold a bit longer, ok?” Shiro kissed him biting his lower hip, moving faster again. And it was a bit longer indeed, but Shiro cummed, finally. He looked at Lance, that had passed out after such intense  _ exercise _ .

They were ok.

The war was over, and they would finally have their happy ending.

Shiro would be with him for the rest of his life.

“I love you.” Shiro said as he kissed Lance's forehead.

They passed through a lot of things, but the river of life finally reached an ending.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter! I’m @nanartist707 :)  
Part I is on its way ;)


End file.
